


El Sindrome del viajero eterno

by bravewhenfearful



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Alfa Alec Track, Alfa Kili, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dream Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Mpreg, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, Hollow ponds, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Prophetic Dreams, Rare Pairings, Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman rare pair, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex in the woods, Supernatural Elements, bagginshield, jumper au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: John Watson tenia una habilidad única y muy especial de la cual muchos años después conocería el nombre. El nombre por el que se conoce a las personas como él. Esta es la historia de un hombre como pocos existen. La historia de un "traveler".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiriAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/gifts).



Cuando John Watson tenía seis años entendió dos cosas muy temprano en su vida. Una era que los lazos de sangre no necesariamente significan amor y que él era diferente a la mayoria de las personas.

Tenía una habilidad única y muy especial de la cual muchos años después conocería el nombre. El nombre por el que se conoce a las personas como él. Esta es la historia de un hombre como pocos existen. La historia de un "traveler".

Su padre se fue de casa una tarde de verano para nunca más regresar. Hacía algún tiempo John había notado la distancia entre sus padres y las ausencias más prolongadas de su padre. Nunca había visto discutir a sus padres y cuando su madre parecía triste y él le preguntaba la razón a ella o a su padre, ambos le daban la mismas respuestas: cuando crezcas lo entenderás. Son cosas de adultos. No te preocupes.

Su hermana Harriet estaba en su habitación encerrada, se rehusaba a salir a causa de la decepción. John era muy pequeño para comprender lo que ocurría. Por que su padre de repente había empacado sus maletas para mudarse definitivamente?. Su madre parecia muy tranquila pero no le dirigía la palabra a su padre, solo lo observaba.

Ella y John estaban en el porche viendo como su padre subía las maletas al auto. Luego de cargar el auto se acercó miró su madre y le dijo que lo sentía. Ella no contestó, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y él mentón levantado. Luego se agachó frente a John y lo abrazó. John no pudo decir nada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se rehuzaba a dejar caer. No escuchó las palabras de su padre. No devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando el auto estuvo a cierta distancia su madre le acarició los cabellos y se agachó para abrazarlo y besarlo. John la abrazó pero no lloró. Dió media vuelta y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Lloró por horas. Estaba sobre su cama viendo hacia el techo. Estaba más calmado. Cerró sus ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar con su padre.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba de rodillas en un armario. Se asustó pero no hizo ningún sonido. Salió muy silenciosamente del armario y caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación que parecia ser la de dos niños a juzgar por la litera y la variedad de juguetes en el suelo.

Escuchó una conversación y risas. Desde el umbral de la puerta pudo ver a su padre con su nueva familia. Sintió como si su corazon se congelara por fuera y por dentro lava ardiera con la potencia del dolor.

Suspiró y regresó al armario a esperar. Lloró en silencio. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Después de unos diez minutos sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y cuando levantó la vista estaba sobre su cama nuevamente. Se secó las lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

La abuela de John estaba en cama. John estaba con ella. Su mano sostenia la frágil y palida mano de ella.   
-Abuela tienes miedo?  
-No, amor. Estaré bien. Ya quiero descansar...  
-Auela...que harías si pudieras viajar a donde quisieras con solo pensar en una persona?...  
-Oh...que curioso que lo preguntes...mi abuela solía leerme un libro de viajes imaginarios que escribió cuando era joven. En esos viajes siempre ayudaba a las personas pero tenía un tiempo limitado para hacerlo.. por que lo preguntas, pequeño?  
-Por nada... dónde esta ese libro?... Aún lo tienes?...  
-Si... Debe estar en el ático, cariño. Sabes siempre creí que eran sueños que ella tenía... Pero eran tan reales. Hubiese sido una gran escritora... Si te interesa puedes tenerlo...  
-Si, gracias abuela...abuela...abuela...  
-Disculpa cariño...estoy cansada.. John?..  
-Si?...  
-Te amo pequeño...cuando sientas miedo...solo recuerda desear estar con tu "healer"..  
-Que?..  
-Abuela?...abuel..abuela... MAMAAA!...

Un mes después del funeral de la abuela John estaba en su habitación pensando en su última conversación. Decidió ir al ático y buscar el libro de sueños del que le habló la abuela. Subió en silencio. No quería que nadie lo interrumpiera.

En el ático dentro de unas cajas polvosas encontró el libro. Fue a su habitación. Esa noche extrañó mucho a su abuela y deseó estar con ella. Apareció en el cementerio. Estaba oscuro y tuvo miedo. Se acurrucó contra la lápida de su abuela y esperó. Miraba su reloj de pulsera para llevar cuenta del tiempo. Despues de diez minutos exactos apareció nuevamente en su habitación. Decidió que quería experimentar.

Vió el libro sobre la cama y antes de ir a dormir leyó un poco pero le pareció que era muy complicado y algunas de las aventuras descritas por su bisabuela eran aterradoras. Guardó el libro en su armario. No volvería a recordarlo hasta unos años después.

Varios dias después la oportunidad de probar su don se presentó. Un amigo de la escuela había perdido a su perro. La mascota se le había zafado de la correa y había huido durante un paseo al parque. Lo buscaron durante una semana y no apareció.

Cuando su amigo se lo contó le dijo que él lo ayudaría a buscar por su cuenta. Se fue a casa. Después de la cena subió a su cuarto y se preparó. Tenía unas galletas de avena consigo. Pensó en el cachorro con el que jugaba en ocasiones y desapareció.

Reapareció de repente dentro de una jaula de malla de metal. El cachorro estaba ahí acostado en un rincón. Cuando John apareció se asustó, gimió y luego empezó a gruñir.

John miro a su alrededor estaba en una perrera municipal. Vio al cachorro asustado y le habló dulcemente. El cachorro lo reconoció y se le acercó. John se agachó y le dió de las galletas de avena que llevaba.

Los demás perros en las otras jaulas ladraban muy fuerte. Escuchó pasos. Un hombre de uniforme entró por una puerta y le gritó.

-Que diablos!...eh chico...como entraste ahí?. Sal de inmediato.  
-Donde estoy señor?  
-Que? Estas en la perrera municipal ...donde más?

John desapareció en ese momento. Apareció en su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. En donde estaba el teléfono. Llamó a casa de su amigo y le dijo donde estaba su mascota.

Dias después la mamá de su amigo le llevaba galletas y bocadillos. Tomaron el té juntos con sus madres esa tarde como agradecimiento por haber ido a buscar a todas las perreras hasta que dió con el cachorro.


	3. Chapter 3

La secundaria era difícil. Por ser el más bajito a los catorce años era blanco de bullying, hasta que entró al equipo de deportes y demostró que era fuerte y listo. Le gustaba el rubgy. Si alguien se metía con él lo vencía con fuerza e inteligencia. Generalmente se ganaba el respeto de sus compañeros.

Los últimos años no habia viajado. Leía el libro un poco cada noche hasta que lo terminó. Pensó que sería buena idea iniciar un diario parecido. Escribió en él sus escasas experiencias de viaje. Decidió que no viajaría a menos que fuese una emergencia. Ya que era un poco agotador. Sentia como si caminara mucho. El agotamiento aparecía después de cada viaje. Asi que no volvió a hacerlo después del incidente de la mascota perdida.

Un dia estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vió un pequeño grupo de chicos que le hacían bullying a su hermana. Intervino defendiendola. La ofendian e insultaban solo por que era gay. Harry, como le gustaba ser llamada permaneció callada mientras John discutía con los agresores.

Las cosas se fueron calentando hasta que uno de los chicos le dió un puñetazo a John. Fue una pelea injusta tres contra uno. Pero John logró quitarse de encima los otros dos como para partirle la nariz al más grande.

Cuando llego el supervisor a detener la pelea los tres chicos y John fueron llevados a la dirección. Pero el más grave tuvo que ser llevado a un hospital para sanar su nariz rota. Después del regaño y la promesa de reunir a los padres de los jovenes se retiraron.

En casa Harry y el discutieron muy fuerte. Harry no quería que él la defendiera. No tenía intenciones de salir del closet después de lo sucedido. John estaba triste por ella y molesto con ella.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela con un ojo morado y el labio partido, sus nudillos estaban un poco lastimados. El chico de la nariz rota había sido ingresado en el hospital pero los otros dos estaban esperándolo en el pasillo.

Empezaron a burlarse de su ojo morado. Cuando John buscó con la mirada a Harry vió como se alejaba de la multitud a la distancia caminando muy rapido.

Eso le dolió mas que cualquier golpe.

La campanilla sonó en ese momento anunciando el inicio de clases. John fue al baño. Lloró dentro de uno de los cubículos. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

De repente recordó las palabras de su abuela. Cerró los ojos y deseó con fuerza estar con su "healer".

Apareció sentado en la cama de una habitación de universidad. Estaba atónito. No se movió por la impresión durante algunos segundos. John miró su reloj.

Cuando se giró un poco vió a un joven alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba sentado contra el respaldo de la cama y tenía un libro en una mano. El libro cayó al suelo y el joven continuó mirándolo. John aclaró su garganta.

\- Hola...  
Dijo tímidamente John. El joven se le abalanzó encima haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Le tomaba de los hombros y con expresion de asombro preguntó.  
-Como hiciste eso?. Quien eres?. De donde apareciste?. Como te llamas?  
Dijo el joven rápidamente sin dejarlo contestar. John se estaba sonrojando. Lo tenía prácticamente encima suyo.

John aun no presentaba pero este joven olia delicioso.  
Aclaró su garganta y dijo.  
\- Me permites?...  
El joven se sorprendió y vio que sus propias manos estaban en los hombros de John. Se levantó rápidamente .  
-mmm...lo ...lo siento...me llamo Alec...estudio para ser paramédico...  
John se sentó y le sonrió nervioso. Alec frunció el ceño y le dijo.  
-Estas herido..dejame curarte eso..

Alec fue al baño y volvió con un botiquín. Puso una de sus manos en la mejía de John y empezó a desinfectar alrededor del ojo morado y luego aplicó un gel. Luego empezó a curar el labio roto. John lo miraba con curiosidad. Alec notó el escrutinio y le sonrió. Lo curó rapidamente. John le dijo en voz baja mientras Alec curaba su labio roto.  
\- Soy un "traveler"...tu eres mi "healer"?  
-Tu que?...  
John sintió el hormigueo que venía antes de desaparecer y le dijo rápido.  
-Oh no... Debo irme pero volve...

Desapareció dejando a un intrigado y muy confundido Alec mirando el lugar donde antes se encontraba John.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente John se sentía mejor física y emocionalmente. Decidió volver a intentar viajar esa noche. Si Alec era estudiante de medicina probablemente a esa hora estaria en su habitación.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando los mismos bullies del dia anterior lo acorralaron contra su casillero. John adoptó una postura defensiva.  
-Que quieren?..

Esa noche John deseó estar con Alec. Apareció sentado en la cama. Alec estaba esperándolo. Estaba igual que como lo encontró la primera vez. Sentado en la cama. Sus piernas extendidas y cruzadas por el tobillo. Su espalda poyada en la pared. Pero esta vez no estaba leyendo.

Vestía un par de jeans y una camiseta blanca y sobre ella un chaqueta para el frío de color negro. Sonrío al ver a John.  
-Ayer pensé que estaba alucinando por falta de sueño...me alegra saber que me equivoqué...

Alec sonreía coqueto. Aunque John se veía muy joven no podia negar que tenía un aura de ternura alrededor. Su rostro era angelical y su sonrisa era única con esos hoyuelos. Alec no se dejaba llevar mucho por su naturaleza alpha. Esta muy enfocado en su carrera, aun así no podía negar que el pequeño era adorable.

La noche anterior había pensado durante un tiempo sobre esos hermosos ojos azules. Y era bajito. No tenía el particular aroma de los supresores. John aun no olía a nada. Probablemente aun no presentaba. Si Alec debía adivinar sería el omega más bonito que hubiese visto.

John sintió que Alec lo estaba observando detenidamente.   
-Como te llamas?  
Preguntó Alec mientras lo estudiaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules. John lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojó un poco.  
-John... John Watson.  
-Gusto en conocerte, John. Alec Track.

Alec se había levantado para pararse frente a él y extender su mano. John estrechó su mano y sonrió levemente. Alec sostuvo su mano más tiempo del necesario. En ese momento un joven de color entró a la habitación pero se detuvo después de unos pasos.

-Oh...no sabía que tenías compañía..te veo luego viejo. Regresaré a las doce...buenas noches.

Dijo el joven mientras hacia un guiño a John y cerró la puerta antes de que cualquiera le respondiese. Alec rió bajito y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Seguía de pie frente a John.

-Dijiste que estudiabas medicina?  
-Quiero ser paramédico. Tu?  
-ammm...aun estoy en secundaria. Pero me gustaría estudiar medicina.. creo q tal vez en el ejército...no sé... Es más conveniente.

Alec se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Su semblante preocupado.

-Cuando apareciste...estabas herido..que pasó?  
-ohhh...no es...nada importante. Solo... defendía a mi hermana...  
\- Lo es si te conseguiste un ojo morado.

John esta poniéndose nervioso. Alec liberó feromonas para calmar a John. Sabía que era por una pelea. Solo quería saber si se repetirían las circunstancias que la detonaron. John le agradaba y no quería verlo lastimado denuevo.

John gimió fastidiado y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Brazos abiertos mirando hacia el cielo raso. Suspiró. Pensó que si Alec lo hacía sentir tranquilo y seguro bien podría contarle. Cerró los ojos.

\- Unos idiotas la estaban acosando por ser gay... Le gusta una chica alfa como ella...yo me metí y la defendí. Uno de ellos me golpeó primero... Si crees que esto se ve feo deberías ver como quedo el otro...  
John rió sin ganas. Continuo viendo al techo. Alec se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Ella... está bien?...  
-Creo que sí...creo que no quiere problemas...para su novia Clara...no lo sé. No hemos hablado. Creo que quiere mantener un perfil bajo. ..al menos esos tipos no van detrás de ella más...  
-Van detrás de tí?..

John giró el rostro para ver a Alec sentado apoyado contra la pared.  
-Siii...hoy en la mañana intentaron molestarme.. Pero justo en el momento en que ofendían a mi hermana para molestarte el director apareció y escuchó todo. Fuimos a su oficina. Lo tipos ya tenían varios memos por acoso a estudiantes lgbt anteriormente. Asi que serían expulsados y a mí me suspendieron por una semana por enviar al hospital a uno de ellos... No es tan malo si consideras que ya no molestaran a mi hermana de nuevo.

John rió bajito y puso sus manos sobre su estómago mientras recordaba.

\- El director los despachó y cuando estuvimos solos me dijo que me felicitaba por defender la opción de mi hermana pero que la respuesta no era la violencia. Me confesó que el estaba casado con otro omega. Y me hizo prometer que lo buscaría la próxima vez que ocurriera algo.

Alec acarició tiernamente el cabello que cubría la frente de John y sonrió.  
-Eres un buen chico...  
-ammm...gracias...pero ya no soy un chico...  
Dijo John sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que edad tienes?  
-Quince. Seré mayor de edad en unos meses.  
-Todo un hombre.  
Rió bajito Alec.  
-No te burles. Que edad tienes tú?  
Dijo John sentándose rápidamente en la cama y poniendo ambas manos frente a él para apoyarse y ver a los ojos a Alec, quien se acercó mucho y le susurró muy cerca. Sacudiendole juguetonamente los cabellos.  
-Veinte.

John bajó la mirada y se sonrojó mucho.  
-Asi que... Como lo haces?...viajar como un traveler...  
John levantó la vista y sintió el hormigueo.  
-Mi tiempo es limitado...te veré mañana...

John desapareció. Alec suspiró, se sentó contra la pared y apoyó la cabeza en esta. Mirando al techo, sonrió. Era como estar en un episodio de Dr. Who.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descripción de "cosas" que hacen los cadáveres a causa de la putrefacción...

Un día buscando una camiseta John encontró el libro de los sueños. Sintió curiosidad y decidió releerlo cada noche .

Esa noche antes de dormir empezó a leerlo. En el se narraban historias de como su tatarabuela viajaba y ayudaba a personas que necesitaban ayuda o les daba su localización a otros que tuviesen la capacidad de ayudarlos. En ocasiones eran historias aterradoras y en otras tristes. A veces encontraba a las personas con vida y otras veces no.

John sintió miedo pero tambien comprendía que si quería ser doctor parte de su mision era ayudar en lo posible. Así que se dispuso a arriesgarse y ayudar.

La noche siguiente su madre veía las noticias. Un hombre había desaparecido a bordo de un crusero al día siguiente de su boda. No había rastro de él en el barco y se presumía que había bajado a puerto para no volver.

-Seguramente se arrepintió y bajó del barco o peor, estaba tan ebrio que no abordó a tiempo. Seguro está en una isla ...  
Dijo su madre con algo de desdén. John se puso a pensar. Tal vez podría avisar donde estaba o convencerlo de contactar a su familia al menos. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que el hombre no quisiera volver.

John empacó una mochila con una botella de agua, unos chocolates y un kit de primeros auxilios. Subió a su cuarto. Se puso una chaqueta por si llovía o hacía frío de noche. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se puso la mochila.

Suspiró profundamente y pensó en el nombre y rostro del hombre desaparecido.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sentado dentro de un bote inflable salvavidas. Tenía el techo desplegado. El mar estaba calmado. Era de día. John se giró y a unos metros a su izquierda estaba el cuerpo de un hombre.

John se asustó mucho y apoyó su espalda contra el lado del bote. Respiraba agitadamente. Había llegado tarde. El hombre estaba muy delgado. Sus labios resecos y la piel alrededor de las orbitas de sus ojos estaba hundida.

Las manos de John temblaban. Cerró los ojos. Tomó aire para calmarse. El aire olía a putrefacción. John tragó gordo y sacó su celular para marcar las coordenadas.

Cuando estuvo más calmado se acercó al cuerpo para revisar el contenido de los bolsillos por si encontraba un celular o una identificación.

Mientras revisaba la ropa. Pudo notar la delgadez del cuerpo. El cuerpo esta rígido y la piel tenía un aspecto de papel. De pronto...el cadáver soltó por su boca abierta un gran eructo.

  
-ahhhh..oh Dios...oh Dios...

John estaba nuevamente en una esquina del bote. Sudando y respirando rápidamente. Estaba aterrado. Sus ojos bien abiertos por el susto no dejaban de ver el cadáver. Empezo a llorar.

-Dios ayúdame...no quiero estar aqui...no quiero...Alec...  
Susurraba bajito. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte. Después de unos minutos empezo a calmarse. Su cerebro empezó a buscar explicaciones lógicas. Seguramente eran gases producto de la putrefacción que habían sido liberados cuando John movió involuntariamente el cuerpo para revisar sus ropas.

John aun gemia. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo lentamente y se asustó.  
-ahhhh!...  
-John?...estas bien?...mirame...soy Alec...estas en mi ...oh Dios estas temblando. Ven aqui..

Alec le quitó la chaqueta y la mochila. Había un papel en la mano de John. Se lo quitó y lo puso sobre la mesa de noche. Le quitó los zapatos y se metió debajo de las cobijas con John en la cama.

Lo abrazaba fuertemente y liberaba hormonas para tranquilizarlo. Despues de unos minutos John dejó de temblar. Lo miró con ojos entreabiertos por el cansancio.  
-Alec...estas aquí...viaje dos veces?...  
-Que pasó ? a donde fuiste?...  
-en mi celular estan las coordenadas. Había un papel en su bolsillo... Avisa a las autoridades...su nombre era Michael Preston...  
-El hombre que desapareció un día después de su boda en un crucero?...

John desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

La madre de John pensaba que era un gripe. John estuvo en cama un día completo. Era sábado. Después de comer y un baño John le aseguró que se sentía mejor. Dijo que descansaria un poco mas y seguro estaria como nuevo al día siguiente. Luego se retiró a su cuarto.

Sacó el cuaderno nuevo y empezó a escribir en el que era su diario de viaje. Escribió cada detalle de la experiencia en el bote. Pero debia volver con Alec por que su mochila y zapatos aún estaban en su habitación. Ahora sabía que solo lo que tuviera consigo podía viajar de regreso con él. Anoto eso en el diario.

Esperó a que su madre y hermana estuviesen dormidas.

John apareció junto a la ventana. Alec escribía en un pequeño escritorio junto a ésta. Se levantó rápidamente y abrazó con fuerza a John que se quedo quieto. John empezó a relajarse. Apretó su naríz contra el calido pecho de Alec y se relajó aun mas con su aroma.

John levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Alec. Le sonrió y Alec le miró como confundido pero un segundo después sus labios conectaban con los de John que abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Luego John cerró sus ojos. Los labios de Alec esran tan suaves. Acariciaban los suyos sin prisa. Su aroma de Alpha lo envolvía y se sintió tan bien que soltó un pequeño ronroneo omega.

John se separó un poco.

-Lo siento..jaja ...es tu culpa por tratar de calmarme...  
Alec lo miró con dulzura. Se volvió a acercar hasta que sus labios susurraron contra los labios de John.  
-Un omega solo ronronea en presencia de su alpha...

Las pupilas de Alec estaban dilatadas. El azul de sus ojos era una delgada aureola. Estaba exitado. Sacudió su cabeza y luego se separó de John.

-ummm... disculpame porfavor... Hueles... Creo que tu primer "heat" esta cerca.  
-oh! Mi mochila y zapatos. Casi los olvido.

Alec se los dió. Y le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

-Debes avisar a tus padres que tu primer heat esta cerca. Tal vez mañana empieces con un poco de fiebre. Debes cuidarte. En uno de tus cuadernos encontré tu numero, te mande un mensaje.

John sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Alec no pudo resistirse, lo tomó en sus brazos y le robó un beso antes de que John desapareciera.

John apareció al lado de su cama. Empezó a jadear y pasó su mano por su cabello. Estaba frito.

Unas horas después cuando estaba en cama llamó al número de Alec.  
-Hola...  
-Hey...  
-John?  
-Si?...  
-Quieres hablar sobre el otro día? Está bien si no quieres...  
\- Si. Esta bien. Yo... Vi en las noticias a ese hombre que desapareció de un crucero. Supuse que... podía encontrarlo. Pero... Llegué tarde...estaba muerto...  
\- Le avise anónimamente a las autoridades. Lo encontraron. No podía darles la nota pero ellos lo averiguaron por su cuenta. El cuñado está preso.  
-Nota? Que nota?..  
-No recuerdas?... tenías una nota en tu mano...estaba firmada por la victima.  
-Oh... debí encontrarla entre sus ropas...pero me asuste cuando el cuerpo soltó gases por la boca...  
-Que?...oh Dios...por eso estabas tan asustado...es normal en algunos cadáveres... Los gases deben salir por algún orificio. En ocasiones se revienta el vientre. Debiste estar muy asustado... John debes tener cuidado. Que tal si hubieses aparecido en el agua...  
-Oh...no lo pensé... tendré cuidado...lo prometo...  
-Y... Cómo te sientes?...  
\- Estoy bien...ya pasó el susto..  
-Me refería a tu heat que está próximo...  
-Oh...me...me siento acalorado y no tengo hambre...pero me siento bien.. Mama llamó a la escuela para avisar...  
-Me alegro...descansa, John...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo!.....,...........oral...

John estaba gimiendo. Se retorcía y sudaba copiosamente sobre su cama. Era el segundo día de su heat. Se había masturbado varias veces. Sus sabanas estaban húmedas por la cantidad de líquido lubricante que su cuerpo producía.

Le había costado mucho no pensar en Alec. Al final se había dado por vencido y gemía su nombre cada vez que terminaba. Había tenido que morderse la lengua para no pronunciar su nombre e ir donde estaba. Pero su autocontrol no duraría mucho más.

Estaba agitado y somnoliento. Entre el sueño y la vigilia susurró.  
-Alec...

Alec estaba en el tejado de los dormitorios de la universidad. Había subido para tratar de relajarse un poco. Su compañero de cuarto tenía una invitada y después de lo considerado que había sido con las visitas de John, Alec le devolvería el favor dandole un poco de privacidad.

Tenía una media hora de estar ahí. Estaba recostado sobre un edredón, tenía un par de cervezas y algunos chips. Cuando se acabó la segunda cerveza sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Se giró rápidamente.

John estaba a su lado durmiendo. Estaba desnudo y cubierto de sudor. Olía muy bien. Alec apretó los dientes.

Acarició su mejilla unos segundos y John abrió los ojos. En una voz muy baja que denotaba cansancio.  
-Alec?...lo siento...no fue mi intención....esto...es muy...fuerte.  
-Shhh...no te preocupes...descansa.

Pero John empezó a gemir de nuevo. Alec se sentó para quitarse la chaqueta y cubrió a John con ella. Volvió a acostarse al lado de John y le susurró al oído.  
-Oh John...omega...te ayudaré ... haré lo que pueda...Dios!..

Alec empezó a besar la glándula en el cuello de John. Cubrió a John con su cuerpo después de retirar la chaqueta y lanzarla a un lado. Lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello de John.

Su mano se deslizó por la nuca e hizo presión. Sabía que de esa manera John se quedaría inmovil. Era un punto donde al ejercerse presión en los omegas el cuerpo se relajaba completamente. Logró el efecto deseado.

John solo gemía muy bajito. Alec beso la base del cuello de John y descendió hasta llegar a su miembro. Las manos de Alec se posicionaron en las caderas de John y en un solo movimiento tomó en su boca el delicado miembro. John gemia.

Alec empezó a succionar suavemente. John temblaba un poco, no podía mover sus manos de tan relajado que estaba su cuerpo. Solo podía sentir el placer. Alec soltó el miembro erecto para catar con su lengua cada parte de este. Subía y succionaba la punta para recoger el dulce sabor de la semilla de John. Bajaba lentamente lamiendo y besando para volver a devorarlo completamente.

Empezó a darle más y más placer a John. Se enfocaba en que éste llegara al clímax. Aumentó la velocidad. El mismo estaba incomodamente rígido dentro de sus jeans. Pero pensaría en sí mismo luego. Cuando hubiese aminorar la incomodidad de John con su boca.

Sabía que su aroma y su presencia alfa ayudaban a John a relajarse y no sentir la desesperación tan agudamente. La desesperación de ser poseído por su alfa. Oh...como deseaba que John lo eligiera. Pero faltaba tiempo para que eso fuera posible si es que John lo deseaba. Aunque era un dicha poder ayudarlo, John había presentado un año antes de lo habitual.

Se turnaba entre succionar el miembro entero en su boca y lamer y besarlo. Deseaba probar mas del dulce sabor de John. Despues de unos minutos las piernas de John empezaron a temblar un poco más de lo habitual y Alec supo que estaba por terminar.

Empezó a succionar más. Su cabeza subía y bajaba en un movimiento más rápido cada vez. Estaba impaciente. Abrió sus ojos para ser testigo de una visión excitante.

John estaba cubierto de perlas de sudor. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente húmedo y se pegaba a su frente. Su pecho se agitaba con el ritmo sus rápidas respiraciones. Era bello.

Una de las manos de Alec subió por el cuerpo de John acariciando suavemente su piel hasta llegar a su pecho y entre sus dedos empezó a apretar sensualmente una de las tetillas de John, que estaba inflamada y de las que la aureola se había levantado un poco. Era normal en época de heat , una adaptación biológica para atraer al alfa a estimular las glándulas secretoras de leche en el pecho del omega.

John se arqueó ofreciendo su deseable cuerpo hacía el cielo nocturno. Alec estaba muy exitado, no podía evitar desearlo con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento. Siguió apretando y retorciendo entre sus dedos suavemente el delicado pezón.

De pronto una sustancia dulce y cálida invadía la boca de Alec. John estaba terminando. Su semilla cubría la lengua de Alec, que succionaba con placer cada gota como si fuese ambrosía.

John jadeaba y gemía débilmente. Cuando su cuerpo terminó de entregarle todo a Alec, éste último subió rápidamente hasta su pecho y con su mano en él aun duro miembro de John comenzó a masturbarlo mientras capturaba en su boca el abusado pezón.

Lamía y succionaba. Las tetillas de John estaban levantadas y rojizas. Alec pasó al otro pezón para darle el mismo tratamiento y segundos después su mano se cubría del dulce nectar de John, que gemía su nombre por ultima vez antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Alec se sorprendió, pero recordó el poco tiempo con el que contaban en cada viaje de John. Al menos lo había ayudado.

Alec se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el zipper para liberar su miembro. No perdió tiempo. Se giró y empezó a masturbarse con los recuerdos del cuerpo y gemidos de John en su mente. Se masturbó rápido, ya estaba bastante exitado. Terminó explosivamente depositando su semen en el suelo .

Respiraba agitadamente. Cuando se calmó pensó en lo peligroso de la situación. Que tal si no se hubiese controlado. Debía ser cuidadoso. Suspiró y esperó no ser tentado nuevamente...al menos... no tan pronto. Después de todo hacer el viaje tan seguido dejaba a John muy agotado. Sonrió y deseo que John estuviese mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec estaba empacando sus cosas como los demás alumnos para salir del salón. La clase había concluido y todo el mundo salía a buscar algo para comer. Alec se colocó la mochila al hombro y dió unos pasos.

De entre la multitud apareció John. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Alec aún inmóvil. Algunos alfas se quedaron para observarlo y uno lo siguió pero se detuvo cuando vió que iba a donde estaba Alec. El alfa se giró y se fue dejándolos en el salón solos.

John se detuvo frente a Alec. Ambos se sonreían. John aclaró la garganta y miró hacia el piso.  
-Ummm...gracias por ayudarme...el otro día. Fueron...los 3 días más difíciles de mi vida jajaja.  
Rió nervioso John.  
-Puedes contar conmigo... Siempre. Para... Lo que necesites...

John subió la mirada y parecía dudar un poco.   
Se miraron por unos segundos y Alec bufó y sonrió. Se acerco mucho a John. Con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla de John. Recordó que John aun era menor de edad. Debía esperar. Retiró su mano y decidió cambiar de tema. John se sonrojó y no notó el cambio.

-Quisiera saber más sobre tu habilidad...una vez me llamaste tu healer, que quisiste decir?... Has viajado más?  
\- Ah...eso.. es más fácil si conversamos por teléfono . Es una historia larga...un healer es...oh lo siento debo irme...  
-Espera ...que?

Alec no quería perderlo. Se inclinó para capturar sus labios. Un leve rose de sus bocas. Los ojos azules de John. Desapareció.

Alec suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

-Dios!!...estoy jodido...  
Grito al cielo el nombre divino y luego susurró las últimas palabras. Empezó a reir sin ganas.

John estaba en el asiento del baño de su casa. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Dos de sus dedos tocaban sus labios. Estaba muy sonrojado. Alec lo había besado nuevamente. Su cuerpo temblaba con excesiva energía.

Se desnudó en un parpadeo y se metió a la ducha. Abrió la llave. Puso el agua fría y casi brinca de lo gélida que estaba. Pero le ayudaría a disipar los pensamientos lujuriosos de su mente.

Esa noche llamó a Alec. Hablaron sobre su don largamente:

Desde el inicio de la existencia de la humanidad existía una especie diferente de personas que tenían la habilidad de viajar a voluntad a cualquier parte del mundo siempre y cuando desearan estar o encontrar a alguien en específico.

Se creía que angeles habían bajado a la tierra a ayudar a los humanos. Cada uno había elegido estar con un humano que tuviese la compasión y la capacidad de sanar.

El angel viajaba, hasta donde estuviesen necesitando su ayuda, por un corto tiempo y luego volvía con su pareja a informarle de su ubicacion para que este lo sanara. Por eso se les conocía como el "traveler" y el "healer".

Ambos se necesitaban uno al otro. No sólo eran un equipo, eran una pareja. Alfa y omega. Una unión perfecta. Así empezaron los segundos generos en una humanidad que nunca los tuvo.

Estos duetos eran muy raros. Aparecían una vez cada ciertas generaciones. Pero la habilidad no venia sin complicaciones.

Si un traveler viajaba más de una vez por día corría el riesgo de agotarse a tal extremo que caía en un sueño tan pesado que necesitaría un día para recuperarse.

El healer siempre era un persona con vocación para ayudar, dedicado, y paciente. Su personalidad tranquilizaba a los que le rodeaban.

Siempre se encontraban el uno al otro. El deseo de estar con su healer era fuerte en los traveler. A partir de eso se forjaba un unión alfa omega muy fuerte hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando John empezó a bostezar Alec lo interrumpió con una pregunta.  
-Alguna vez has conocido a otro traveler?  
\- Ummm...si...de echo hace poco... Le digo "nana" por que es muy mayor. Ella me ha contado todo lo que se sobre nuestra...ummm..."especie".  
-Que bien que tengas a alguien que te guíe...  
John penso "tu eres mi norte", pero se mantuvo callado.  
-Aja...  
-Te parece si me cuentas mañana?...ya es algo tarde. Buenas noches, John...descansa.  
-Gracias...tu tambien...

Cuando la linea se cortó John suspiró. Le gustaba mucho Alec. Sabía que tenían una conección que los atraía uno al otro. Pero...como podía abordarlo...

John se apretó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Como rayos le iba a decir que mañana cumplía la mayoria de edad si ni siquiera le había dicho que le gustaba.

Bufó y se giró para tratar de dormir. "Malditas hormonas"... pensó mientras recordaba los besos que habían compartido.


	9. Chapter 9

-En que estas pensando querido?

Dijo la anciana mientras se mecía en su mecedora en el porche de madera. John estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo, su brazo apoyado en la rodilla de ella.

-Ah...pensaba en el caso del pedófilo...  
-John ...debes tener cuidado. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero aún eres muy jóven... todavía un pollito...jajaja

John rió con ella.   
-Lo sé, Nana..es que la última niña desaparecida es...hija de una buena amiga de mi mamá...y ella ...la he escuchado llorar de noche...reza por que aparezca...pero...ay no sé...creo que es otra victima más.  
-Mmmmm...

En ese momento por la puerta salió la hija de la anciana. Una mujer de cuarenta años que tenía una sonrisa muy calmante. Tenía un bandeja de galletas y limonada. La puso en el suelo junto a John.

-Espero que te gusten John, las acabo de hornear.  
-Oh... Muchísimas gracias.

Le dió un pequeño plato de galletas a nana y él se metió una en la boca.  
-ummmm...ricas...

La mujer sonrió y se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Sé que no vas a hacerme caso... así que solo te puedo aconsejar que averigües donde está la niña y llames a la policía con una pista anónima desde un teléfono descartable...Ten cuidado John... Hay cosas que no puedes hacer tu solo...  
-Lo tendré, Nana...lo prometo.  
Se levanto y le dió un beso en la mejilla justo antes de desaparecer.

Un mes antes. Cuando ya había pasado el temor de viajar después del susto con el cadáver del náufrago. John pensó que sería buena idea conocer a otro traveler, se preguntó si podría hacerlo sin saber el nombre ni el rostro de alguien así.

Estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada de su casa cuando Harry salió por la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Ella miraba hacia sus zapatos. Aclaró la garganta.

-Yo...yo nunca te dije ...yo...ammm... John yo...

John le puso la mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió. Casi no hablaban desde lo ocurrido varios meses atrás. Harry tomo aire y cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

-Gracias...John... Lo que hiciste...me dió valor y a otras...personas... Tengo más amigos y... Anoche... hablé con mama.

John aspiro rápidamente del susto.

-Ella...aparentemente no se les escapa nada a las madres...jajaja...ella ya sabía...me dijo...si quería cambiar de escuela a..una más abierta... Le dije que estaba bien... estoy bien...

Harry sonrió entre triste y felíz. Las emociones eran muy intensas. John suspiró.  
-Harry...  
-Eso... también...mama me llama Harry ahora...jiji. Tenía tanto miedo...yo...yo...

En un segundo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
John la abrazó mientras lloraba. Todo estaría mejor apartir de ahora.

Esa noche en su cama se concentró y dijo en voz baja.

-Quiero conocer a un traveler... Un traveler como yo...

Apareció frente a una anciana en el porche de una casa de madera. La anciana era de ascendencia indiomericana. Le sonrió de par en par mientras él la miraba con los ojos enormes de sorpresa.

-Hola pequeño...Puedes llamarme "Nana"...

Así empezó una dulce amistad entre ambos. John la visitaba regularmente. Tanto que terminó siendo aceptado por la hija de la anciana como si fuera parte de la familia.

La mayoria de las veces iba en autobus los fines de semana pues vivían en el mismo estado. Otras veces viajaba con su ayuda de su dón.

Aprendió sobre la historia de los travelers y healers. Leyendas y anécdotas de la tribu de Nana. También reían o lloraban sobre historias de sus viajes. Sobre todo cuando recordaba a su healer que había muerto unos años antes a causa de la vejez.

Así John ganó confianza y decidió que volvería a viajar. Pero esta vez no actuaría sólo, le pediría ayuda a su healer. Como debía ser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Mencion de abuso y asesinato de niños...solo.mencion.  
> nada descriptivo.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un sótano. A unos metros estaba una niña encadenada a una tubería. Tenía unos 7 años. Vestía un vestido blanco que tenía los bordes sucios. Su cabellos ondulados negros le llegaban a los hombros. Parecía de ascendencia latina. Se parecía algo a la amiga de su mama. Sus ojeras oscuras y mejillas hundidas mostraban una terrible historia.

La niña se sorprendió al verlo. John miró a su alrededor. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le habló dulcemente.

-Tranquila pequeña...te ayudaré a salir de aquí. Llamaré a la policía y se llevaran al hombre malo. Te llevarán a casa...  
La niña solo asintió. Sus ojos negros enormes no dejaban de verlo.

John escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos. Miró alrededor y vió un colchón apoyado contra la pared opuesta. Corrió a esconderse detrás.

Justo cuando se acomodó, la puerta del sótano se abrió y alguien bajó por las escaleras. John recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo. La niña empezó a gemir de miedo.

Sacó su celular y guardó las coordenadas GPS. Maximizó el mapa de satelite y vió que estaba a unas calles de su casa. El celular hizo un sonido al guardar la ubicación. La niña lloraba ahora.  
\- Quien esta ahí?...

John se tensó. El hombre se acercaba. Una mano grande tomó el borde del colchón. John se puso pálido. Cerró los ojos.

Sintió unas manos en sus brazos y trató de sacudirselas.  
-John!...estas bien?...John!

John abrió los ojos. Estaba en la calle enfrente de la casa donde se había reunido con Alec, por que estaba frente al parque. Ahí había sido vista por última vez la niña. John rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Alec y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Me preocupaste mucho.   
Ambos respiraban el aroma del otro para calmarse. De pronto John se separó un poco y dijo muy nervioso.

-Debemos llamar a la policía. La niña esta ahí...esta encadenada en el sótano. El tipo casi me encuentra...pero desaparecí a tiempo.. rápido..

Alec asintió y sacó su celular. Llamó a la policía y explico que él y su novio caminaban frente a la casa cuando escucharon llantos de una niña, se asomaron por la ventana del sótano y vieron a la pequeña desaparecida encadenada. Alec dió la dirección y prometió esperar a las autoridades.

  
*

  
Después de la cena John se acercó a su madre, que estaba en la sala viendo las noticias en la TV. Harry había subido a su habitación.

-Mama...crees que... podría ir a casa de mi novio.. ésta noche..  
-Novio?...umm claro..pero a que hora vendría?...el te traería verdad?...  
-La verdad...estoy agotado...y un poco estresado...crees que podría pasar la noche ahí?.. mamá?..

La madre de John dejó caer el control remoto, mientras miraba en las noticias a la hija de su mejor amiga siendo rescatada por la policía...la niña había estado a dos calles de su casa todo este tiempo...la periodista mencionó el nombre de John como la persona que la encontró junto a su novio.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y las manos le temblaban. El pedófilo había abusado y matado a 5 niños y había confesado haberlos enterrado en las cercanías de un bosque.

La señora Watson se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a su hijo muy fuerte, lloraba en su hombro desconsoladamente. John empezó a llorar tambien. Juntos cayeron de rodillas aún abrazados. Cuando se calmaron un poco después de largos minutos, la mamá de John le acarició las mejillas y beso una de ellas.

-Oh... John..la salvaste...oh hijo...debes...debes estar asustado...  
-Estoy cansado...la policía nos interrogó a Alec y a mí durante una hora... no quiero pensar en eso...estoy agotado mamá... siento... no haberla encontrado antes...lo siento.  
-Oh bebe...no es tu culpa...tu la salvaste...mañana...mañana quiero conocer a ese Alec, ok?...puedes pasar la noche ...ya eres mayor de edad..

  
*

  
Minutos después John se despedía de su madre en la puerta.  
-Cuidate mucho, John...y si vas a hacer algo... protégete...  
John se sonrojó mucho.  
-Mamá...  
-Cuando vengan les haré panqueques...  
-Gracias mamá...buenas noches..

Una motocicleta se estacionaba en frente en ese momento. John corrió hacia ella y se subió a la parte trasera. Abrazó a Alec, quien levantaba su mano para saludar a la señora Watson, que le devolvía el saludo.

  
*

  
Alec y John estaba acurrucados en la cama del dormitorio. El compañero de habitación de Alec había ido a visitar a sus padres por el fin de semana. Ambos vestían camisetas y shorts , mientras veían las noticias en TV.

John se acurrucó en el pecho de Alec. No quería ver más noticias sobre el pedófilo que vivió a dos calles de la suya. Alec acariciaba su espalda mientras lo abrazaba y le susurró al oido.

-Estás bien?...  
John asintió. Después de unos minutos murmuró en el pecho del alfa.  
-Me gustas...  
-Mmmm... perdón..no te escuche..

John levantó la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Se mordía el labio inferior.  
-Me gustas mucho...Alec...  
Alec lo miró sorprendido y sonrió. No dijo nada. John se preparaba para el rechazo. Alec apoyó su frente en la de John.

-Oh..John... hace tiempo que quiero llevarte al bosque de campamento...pero eres tan joven....yo...no tengo derecho...eh.. sería demasiada tentación...te deseo...

Alec tenía los ojos cerrados. El corazón de John latía con fuerza. Tomó coraje y besó los labios de Alec. Solo fue una pequeña presión y luego se separó un poco.  
Alec lo miraba.

-Hace unos días...yo.. cumplí la mayoría de edad para...no quería decírtelo..no quería sonar... fácil..  
-Facil?...oh John..no eres fácil...eres extraordinario..

Alec atacó su boca. Devorándola. John empezó a devolver el beso. Aprendía rápido. Alec lo movió. John estaba boca arriba sobre la cama y Alec lo cubría con su cuerpo. Empezó a bajar por el cuello del joven, besando y succionando.

John gemía. Alec llegó hasta la base de su cuello besando y lamiendo. John estiró su cuello a un lado para darle más acceso. Cuando Alec llegó a la glándula empezó a morder suavemente y lamer la piel sensible.

Las manos de Alec subían la camiseta de John mientras acariciaban la piel de su estómago, sus costillas y cuando llego a sus pectorales apretó cada tetilla entre las yemas de sus dedos. También masajeaba los pectorales de John , quien gemía más fuerte.

El olor de más lubricante los envolvía y permeaba las sábanas debajo de John.

Alec se paró sobre sus rodillas y se mordía el labio inferior.  
-Lo siento...me..deje llevar...  
John jadeaba. No quería detenerse. Se quitó la camiseta. Alec respiró entrecortadamente ante la visión.

-Yo tambien..te deseo...Alec.  
-Oh..John...


	11. Chapter 11

Alec se quitó también la camiseta y descendió sobre el cuerpo de John. Su boca se prendó de una de las tetillas de John. Se habían endurecido a causa de la exitación y la piel alrededor de ellas estaba ligeramente levantada.

Alec succionaba el pequeño botón y mordía suavemente alrededor de éste. Las manos de John sostenían la cabeza de Alec en su lugar.

Alec pasó a la otra tetilla. Lamía alrededor del pectoral. John jadeaba. Luego Alec empezó a besar nuevamente a John. Era un beso frenético. Los pulgares de Alec bajaban los shorts y boxers de John juntos. John maniobraba para ayudarlo.

Cuando estuvo desnudo, Alec arrojó el edredón de encima de ellos y admiró el cuerpo desnudo del omega. John estaba sonrojado desde las orejas hasta su pecho, perlas de sudor cubrían su piel. Alec no pudo resistir y se levantó rápidamente.

Tomó dos condones de la mesa de noche. Los arrojó sobre la cama y se quitó de una sola vez shorts y ropa interior. Se colocó el condon mientras John lo observaba un poco nervioso.

-John... estás seguro que que quieres esto... podemos tener sexo intercrural, sin penetración..  
-Si...estoy seguro...  
Susurró John.

Alec subió nuevamente a la cama y lo miró a los ojos. Sus manos y codos se apoyaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de John. Alec lo cubría con su cuerpo. Las manos de John descansaban en la parte baja de la espalda del alfa.

Empezaron a besarse lenta pero sensualmente por unos segundos. John arqueaba el cuerpo para tener más roce con el de Alec.

Este último dejó de besarlo para succionar y morder la piel de su cuello. Luego subió para lamer la oreja de John. Se movían juntos buscando el placer. Alec se posicionó, tomó una de las piernas de John por debajo de la rodilla y la levantó.

Empezó a penetrar lentamente a John, pero sin detenerse hasta que su miembro estuvo completamente situado dentro del cálido interior del omega.

-Mnngggg...A..Alec...

Alec respiraba agitadamente en el cuello de John, quien enterraba sus uñas en los hombros del alfa. Con cada penetración la presión se convertía en placer.

John gemía más fuerte. La punta del miembro de Alec rozaba la próstata de John y después de varios minutos el alfa empezó a sentir los espasmos de un inminente orgasmo desde el interior del cuerpo del omega.

Las paredes sedosas apretaban su miembro y el nudo chocaba una y otra vez con el rosáceo aro.

Alec mordió suavemente la glándula en el cuello de John sin romper la piel. El cuerpo de John liberó aún más lubricante y llegó al clímax a causa de la estimulación . Alec introdujo su nudo completo sellando la unión de sus cuerpos.

Alec jadeaba y gruñia un poco mientras depositaba su semilla en el condón. Aún se movía. Sabía que podía darle más placer a su omega. Siguió embistiendo con un poco más de potencia entrando más profundo. John pudo sentir el miembro de Alec en su utero tocando el punto más profundo, el punto que dispararía el éxtasis en todo su ser.

Después de algunas embestidas John gritó ya sin fuerzas manchando de su dulce semilla los cuerpos de ambos nuevamente. Alec lo penetró una última vez lo más profundo que pudo. Con un gruñido terminó dentro del calido interior de su omega.

Alec se desplomó unos minutos sobre John. Cuando estuvieron mas calmados los giró de costado para esperar a que su nudo recuperara su tamaño. Después se ducharian completamente exhaustos y se durmieron abrazados. 

Alec se durmió escuchando el dulce ronroneo de John. El ronroneo de un omega satisfecho y complacido.

  
*

  
El cuerpo de Alec, acostumbrado a levantarse temprano todos los dias, despertó a las 6 am.

John aún dormía. Alec besó suavemente el hombro del joven para no despertarlo. Se dió cuenta en ese momento que tenía una erección matutina.

Sus dedos bajaron a tientas bajo el edredón para masajear en círculos la entrada de John. No despertó.

Más lubricante humedeció el aro. Alec estiró el brazo para tomar el condón de la mesa de noche. Se lo colocó con cuidado y empezó a penetrar muy lentamente a John.

John gemía muy bajito pero no despertaba aún. Cuando estuvo todo el miembro de Alec dentro de su cuerpo, empezó a ronronear dormido.

Alec lo penetraba una y otra vez en lentas y profundas sucesiones. John se despertó y levantó su parte baja buscando mas placer. Se acomodó boca bajo con las manos apoyadas en la almohada.

Alec lo cubrió con su cuerpo y empezó a penetralo con más potencia. En esta posición las penetraciones eran más profundas. John gemía en la almohada.

Alec mordió suavemente el hombro de John y metió con fuerza su nudo. Después de unos segundos terminaba dentro de John.

Alec notó que John no había llegado al clímax. Sus manos subieron al pecho de John. Jugueteaban retorciendo las tetillas erectas.

-Ahhh...ahh..mmmm..

John estaba muy cerca. Una mano de Alec bajó hasta su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo, mientras aún lo penetraba. Sincronizando el ritmo de su mano con cada penetración.

John arqueó el cuerpo y gritó en la almohada ahogando el sonido. Su semen pintaba las sabanas debajo de él. Las manos de Alec lo sostuvieron por los hombros y terminó con un gruñido depositando su semilla dentro de su omega.


	12. Chapter 12

La motocicleta se estacionaba a eso de las diez am frente a la casa de los Watson.

Prepararon juntos los panqueques y la madre de John le preguntó hasta el número de seguro social a Alec. Que sonrió divertido de la charla madre-hijo frente a él.

-John, tu padre llamó. Estás invitado a la boda de su hermano.  
-Y Harry?..  
-Se rehusó a ir...ya sabes que nunca se llevaron... Alec irás con John?, es el diez de este mes..tu podrías ser su plus...

Sonrió contenta la madre de John. Alec hizo un calculo rápido en su mente y se puso un poco serio.

-Oh...desafortunadamente tengo exámenes esa semana.  
-No te preocupes, mamá. De todas maneras no pienso quedarme después de la boda.   
-Tendrás que...tu tío le dijo a tu padre que preparó habitaciones para tí y tu hermana. Vendrías al día siguiente.  
-Oh...nooo..parientes apestosos y pomposos...  
-Solo será un día, hijo.

Dijo la madre de John mientras daba palmaditas sobre la mano de John para consolarlo.

-Puedo ir por tí al día siguiente a la estación. Mis exámenes son por la tarde.  
-De verdad?... sería fantástico..gracias..

  
  


Media hora después se despedían con un beso en el porche.

-Me gusta...es decente...y muy atractivo...  
John sonrió mientras volteaba los ojos al comentario de su mama.

  
*

  
John estaba aburrido. No conocía a nadie. Solo había hablado un poco con su padre y había cruzado unas palabras con su tío .La ceremonia de la boda había durado más de una hora.

Ahora John estaba en un kiosko afuera en el patio, no quería volver a entrar al salón donde se llevaba cabo la cena.

Su padre le había presentado varios jovenes alfas con conexiones o dinero. John había huido a la primera oportunidad.

Un mesero pasó y John había tomado una copa de champaña. Ahora estaba pensando.. afuera.

Miraba las estrellas cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Te molesta si te acompaño?... no soporto un segundo mas allá adentro con esa gente.. .jajaja

Era un muchacho que parecía de su misma edad. Sus cabellos ondulados le llegaban a los hombros. Sus ojos eran marrones. Tenía una barba corta y su sonrisa iluminaba sus hermosos ojos. Era muy atractivo y risueño.

El joven tomó varios sorbos directos de una botella de champaña y luego la inclino en dirección a John ofreciéndole. John sostuvo su copa y el joven le sirvió.  
Tomaron unos sorbos.

-Kili ..  
-Ummm... perdón?...  
-Jaja ...Kili Oakenshield..

Sonrió coqueto el joven y le ofreció su mano. John la estrechó. Pudo sentir el aroma a alfa emanar del joven. Su voz era profunda y sensual. Le recordo a Alec.

-John Watson...

Platicaron durante un largo tiempo. Se terminaron la botella de champaña. John había dejado de lado la copa, ambos habían compartido la botella pasándosela el uno al otro hasta que la terminaron.

Kili tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de John. Las personas ya se retiraban de la cena. John debía despedirse de su tío y retirarse a su habitación. Tenía sueño y el aroma de Kili lo estaba envolviendo y relajandolo de una manera que se quedaría dormido en brazos del alfa si no se apuraba a despedirse.

A Kili le parecía que era el omega más adorable que había visto. Muy correcto y de buenos modales. Además facil de sonrojar.

John se levantó torpemente, tambaleándose un poco.

-Ummm..debo irme...ya es tarde y debo viajar mañana...hic...gusto en..conocerrrte Kiri...

-Gusto en conocerte John...te acompañaré a tu habitación..

Kili se levantó y le ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta. Solo quedaba el staff, y algunos invitados despidiéndose de la familia del novio.

Minutos después Kili dejaba a John frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Kili..la pase muy hic bi..bien...

La mano del joven acarició los cabellos rubios de la sien de John, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. John se sonrojó mucho y bajó la mirada. Kili susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

-Que descanses, Jhon...fue un verdadero placer..

Los labios de Kili rozaron los suyos y besaron la comisura de sus labios. Fue muy rápido. Kili se enderezó y le sonrió coqueto para luego caminar hacia su habitación, que resultó estar en el mismo pasillo a tres puertas de la suya.

John volvió a entrar a su cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Debía descansar. Tomaría mucha agua y aspirinas y dormiría la borrachera hasta media mañana si podía.

Se duchó, lavó sus dientes y se puso una camiseta y un par de boxers para dormir.

Cuando se estaba subiendo a la cama. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Esperaba que no fuera su padre. No tenía ganas de ser presentado a más alfas presumidos y pedantes. Hizo una mueca y se levantó a abrir.

En cuanto abrió la puerta fue acorralado contra esta, cerrándose de golpe. John estaba muy sorprendido.

Kili lo miraba fijamente. Luego su mirada bajo a su boca.

-Kili?...

Kili empezó a besarlo con pasión. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y lo acercaron más. Sus cuerpos estaba muy juntos. Kili metió una pierna en medio de las de John y empezo a estimularlo.

John aspiro por la boca sorprendido y la lengua de Kili la invadió. Dominando. John estaba siendo seducido. Las manos de Kili en su espalda baja descendieron tentadoramente a sus glúteos hasta que los tomaron con fuerza. Kili giró sus caderas. Sus erecciones se rozaban deliciosamente.

John respondió al beso por unos largos segundos. Sus cuerpos se rozaban más y más. Una de las manos de Kili dejó su glúteo y se escabuyó por debajo de la tela del boxer para acariciar directamente la piel suave de sus nalgas.

John se asustó. Entró en razón y puso sus manos en el pecho de kili para empujarlo. Entre besos le dijo.  
-Kili..para...basta!

John lo empujó más y Kiki se detuvo de inmediato. Lo miró unos segundos atónito.

-Oh...Dios... lo siento mucho, John..yo crei...y estoy muy ebrio...disculpame.

Kili tomó distancia y bajo la cabeza. John se mordió los labios.

-Kili... estoy... con alguien..yo también lo siento.. debí actuar diferente.. discúlpame tu también...

Kili asintió. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió.  
-Está bién...espero..no haber dañado la imagen que tienes de mí.. me agradas mucho, John..

John sonrió. A Kili le pareció una sonrisa devastadora. Como podría decirle adiós.. en ese segundo decidió lo que debía hacer.

-Tu también me agradas mucho , Kili...

No dijeron nada más, pero ambos sonreían. Kili se retiró a su habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

John esperaba ver a Kili durante el desayuno, pero no bajó. Tal vez se sentía mal por lo de anoche y no bajaría. Quizás tenía resaca.

John estaba subiendo su equipaje al taxi que lo llevaría a la estación del tren, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Su padre ya se había despedido de él y se había retirado.

John se enderezó y se giró para ver a un sonriente Kili.

-Kili!...

Kili lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído.  
-Creiste que no iba a bajar a despedirme?..

John tembló un poco. Kili estaba haciéndolo a propósito. Se separaron. Se despidieron e intercambiaron números. John estaba agradecido de que conservaran la amistad.

  
*

  
-Hey...

John se sorprendió al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se alegró al percibir el aroma de alfa que tanto extraño. Susurró contra los labios de Alec.  
-Viniste...  
-Claro que vine..te extrañé...

Se besaron castamente unos segundos y luego caminaron hasta la motocicleta de Alec.

  
Horas después en casa, John leí un libro en su cuarto cuando escucho las señales de que había llegado una visita a casa. Cuando bajo las escaleras no esperaba encontrar a su padre.

-Ummm..hola, Papá..

Su madre tenía cara de enfado, pero cuando vió a John se puso triste. Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Has lo que tu quieras , cualquier sea tu elección...te apoyo..solo asegúrate que es lo que te dicta el corazón y no otras influencias...

Dijo lo último viendo de reojo con desde al Sr. Watson. Se retiró escaleras arriba con Harry.

-Hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de tí. Estoy seguro que es la mejor decisión para tu futuro. Que mejor que un joven alfa de la familia Oakenshield de la industria minera. Tu futuro está asegurado,hijo!.  
-Pero...de que estás hablando?..  
-Kili Oakenshield fue a visitarme esta mañana. Pidió mi permiso para cortejarte.   
-Que?...Kili!..  
-No tuve que pensarlo, hijo. Es una exelente elección.

John se molestó mucho. Semejante práctica estaba en desuso hacia décadas. Incluso su propia madre no había tenido que pasar por tal cosa.

-No tienes derecho!...es mi vida..soy mi propia persona...yo quiero a Alec!...Kili es solo un amigo...

John se llevo las manos a la cabeza y murmuró preocupado.

-Por que no se lo dije...esto no habría pasado...

John corrió a su cuarto. Tomó sus llaves, billetera y celular y bajó rápido las escaleras.

Su madre lo vió correr.

-John?...

Bajó hasta la cocina donde el Sr. Watson estaba de pie atónito. La madre de John lo.miro furiosa.

-Que demonios hiciste?...

  
*

  
Alec y John estaban en la cama.

Alec había rentado un pequeño departamento sobre una panadería. La dueña le permitía guardar su motocicleta en el garaje. Hacía un par de días se había mudado.

Alec quería darle la sorpresa a John cuando regresara, pero John estaba tan cansado el día anterior que quiso reservar la sorpresa. Pero tuvo que irlo a recoger a la universidad, donde John había ido a buscarlo después que huyó de su padre.

La mano de Alec acariciaba los cabellos rubios. La cabeza de John descansaba en el pecho de Alec. Le había contado sobre la discusión con su padre. Alec se había enfadado mucho también, hasta que John mencionó el nombre del pretendiente. Entónces se había sorprendido y había reído a carcajadas.

-De todas las personas que podías conocer en esa boda... tenías que conocer a mi sobrino Kili...jiji.  
-No es gracioso...mi padre intenta controlar el rumbo de mi vida, aunque el nunca formó parte de ella...

Alec lo abrazó fuerte y los giro de modo que John quedó boca arriba y Alec sobre él.

-Kili es un buen chico y tú... eres irresistible..

John bajo la mirada.

-Debo decirte algo...fue mi culpa..  
-A que te refieres?...  
-Estabamos ebrios... nos besamos...

El rostro de Alec ensombreció.

-Lo detuve...Alec...por que aún no me has mordido?..

Alec lo miró con ternura.

-Sé que dijiste que debemos estar juntos como healer y traveler... Pero quiero que eso sea tu decisión..es tu cuerpo...es tu vida.. Quiero tu consentimiento John...

Las palabras de Alec resonaron en la mente de John. Fue como decirle cuanto importaba para él.

-Quiero ser tuyo...  
Susurró John.

-Dime cuando y lo haremos..pero que no sea una decisión resultado de la presión de tu padre...que sea por que tú quieres...por que ambos lo queremos...

John lo besó. Alec devoró sus labios. Le robó en aliento. Puso presión en su parte baja. John gimió...

-En una semana me graduaré de secundaria..quiero...ahh..quiero pasar la noche contigo..quiero que me muerdas esa noche..Alec.

Alec gruñó y empezó a succionar con fuerza la piel de la glándula en el cuello de John. Quería marcarlo. John se arqueó de placer.

-Ahhh...Alec..

Las manos de Alec trataban de abrir los jeans de John. Abrió el cierre y bajó los jeans con todo y la ropa interior. John levantaba la camisa de Alec. Entónces el se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se desabotonó la camisa, en tiempo record, para luego arrojarla al otro lado de la habitación. Abrió sus pantalones y se levantó de la cama para terminar de desnudarse.

John se quitó los pantalones y ropa interior que estaban en sus muslos. Se levantó la camiseta y cuando estaba en su cuello se detuvo y gimió, bajando los brazos y dejando la camiseta en su cuello.

Alec besaba y lamía sus prominentes pectorales. Sus tetillas estaban inflamadas y enrojecidas. Alec succionaba con delicadeza cada una. Se detuvo para jadear en el pecho del omega.

-John... estás muy cerca de tu heat...mañana talvez...  
-Por eso...te necesitaba tanto anoche..crees que ...por eso le devolví el beso a Kili?..

Alec gruñó bajito y mordió suavemente uno de sus pectorales, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente.

-En proximidad de un alfa..sii... dejarás de sentirte así cuando te muerda....solo..me buscarás a mí.. y yo solo tendré hambre de tí...ahh..

Alec se masturbaba. Subió para besar a John. Su lengua dominaba e invadía. Tal vez el heat empezaría antes. Alec se puso de rodillas y se estiró para tomar unas pastillas que guardaba en el buró.

John lo observó con curiosidad. Alec depósito una pastilla en la lengua de John. El tragó la pequeña pastilla mientras lo.mirabs con sus ojos azul marino.

Alec sonrió y tomó su miembro en la mano para ponerlo en la entrada de John. El omega separó las piernas para concederle entrada. La cabeza se introdujo lentamente en el húmedo aro.

Ambos gimieron juntos por la sensación. Cuando Todo el pene estuvo dentro, Alec besó tiernamente a John. Susurró contra sus labios mientras sus dedos masajeaban el pecho de John. El cuerpo de John libero más lubricante.

Se besaban mientras Alec empezó a moverse. Lo penetraba una y otra vez, ganando más velocidad con cada embestida. John se aferraba fuerte a los hombros de Alec. Entónces Alec se detuvo. John se sorprendió.

Todo pasó muy rápido. John estaba ahora boca abajo, jadeando en la almohada cuando sintió que Alec lo volvía a penetrar.

John gemía en la almohada y se aferraba a ésta. Las embestidas de Alec hacían que su la punta de su miembro rozara deliciosamente el punto en su interior, que hacía que le dieran escalofríos y pudo sentir un orgasmo acercándose.

Alec embistió una vez más con fuerza antes de que su nudo entrara por completo, uniendolos. Alec continuó moviéndose mientras terminaba dentro de John que jadeaba. Estaba muy cerca. La cabeza del miembro de Alec rozó una vez más el punto sensible en su vientre y John terminaba sobre las sábanas.

El miembro de Alec aún pulsaba dentro de John. El maullaba de placer. Alec descansó unos segundos y luego empezó a penetrarlo nuevamente según le permitía su nudo, introduciéndose más profundamente. Alec rotaba sus caderas. John lo sentía mucho más profundamente que antes.   
-Mmm...ohhh...

John se mordió el labio inferior y pudo sentir la nueva descarga de semen en su interior. John terminó por segunda vez.

Alec lo abrazó. Los giró sobre sus costados para esperar a que su nudo recobrara su tamaño.


	14. Chapter 14

Horas después John despertó sudando. Se sentía vacío. Quería tener a Alec dentro de sí nuevamente. Ondas de placer recorrían su cuerpo.

Una lengua cálida lo invadía. Sus manos bajaron buscando a tientas. Sin abrir los ojos acariciaban los cabellos oscuros de Alec, mientras este lo devoraba. John abrió los ojos cuando Alec levantó su cabeza lubricante cubría sus labios y barbilla.

-Buenos días...  
John jadeaba. Su respuesta era entrecortada por falta de aire y la exitación.  
-Ohhh...hola...mmmmnnnnggg...

John inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó de hablar cuando sintió los dedos de Alec introducirse en el. La sensación era exquisita, pero no era suficiente.

-Más...necesito más...

Alec se posicionó sobre John y lo penetró en un solo movimiento. No se detuvo hasta que su nudo rozo la entrada de John y aún así movió sus caderas hacia delante y atrás buscando entrada. Embistió con un poco de fuerza y su nudo entró de una vez.

Continuó moviéndose, su nudo engrosaba hasta que ya no pudo salir. Sellando sus cuerpos. Uniendolos.

John terminó. Alec lo cubrió con su cuerpo y continuó penetrándolo mientras terminaba dentro de su omega.

  
*

  
Desayunaron y tomaron una ducha caliente juntos.

John lavaba el cabello de Alec, mientras éste examinaba con sus dedos el pecho de John. Estaba inflamado y sensible y sus tetillas permanecían duras y se oscurecieron un tono rosa más.

Las manos de John se posaron en el pecho de Alec. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el dulce olor de su lubricante llenaba el ambiente.

Las manos de Alec bajaron hasta sus muslos. John abrió los ojos para ver a Alec tomar su miembro en la boca. Alec no dejaba de mirarlo mientras lo llevaba lentamente al éxtasis.

Las piernas de John temblaban cada vez que la cabeza de Alec subía y bajaba. Podía sentir la garganta de Alex. Cada vez que tragaba la sensación era indescriptible. John estaba muy cerca.

Alec pudo percibir que John sólo necesitaba un empujón, estaba al borde de terminar. Introdujo la punta de dos dedos en la entrada de John. Masajeando en círculos lentamente hasta ir estrechando el aro suavemente.

Luego empezó a penetrar a John con sus dedos, buscando su próstata en sincronía con los movimientos de su cabeza mientras le hacia el sexo oral. Sus dedos rozaban el pequeño bulbo una y otra vez al tiempo que tragaba alrededor de la cabeza del miembro del dulce omega.

Segundos después John terminaba en su garganta. Sus rodillas temblaron y parecía que caería cuando Alec se levantó rápido y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Empezo a besarlo.

John casi no respondía al beso de tan saciado y agitado que estaba. Pero eso no detuvo a Alec, que lo giró contra la pared de la ducha y lo penetró de una vez.

Una de sus manos sostenía a John por su vientre mientras la otra apretaba uno de su pectorales. Alec lo penetraba una y otra vez. Quería llegar lo más profundo que pudiese. La cabeza de John descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Gemía débilmente.

Entónces el nudo de Alec los enllavó y éste descargó todo su semen dentro del joven.

Después de unos segundos Alec cerró la llave de la ducha y ayudó a caminar a John, cargando la mayoria de su peso. John estaba un poco desorientado por la potencia del orgasmo.

Cayeron juntos a la cama. El nudo haló del aro de John haciéndolo maullar de hipersensibilidad. Su miembro hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Alec terminó nuevamente dentro del omega. Dormitaron por un rato.

Cuando el nudo se desinfló y el miembro de Alec se deslizó del cuerpo de John, éste último se acomodó boca arriba en la cama mientras Alec auscultaba su pecho. Media la sensibilidad en comparación a horas atrás.

De repente John, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió como la boca de Alec se prendaba de una de sus tetillas. Su lengua daba vueltas acariciando el pezón endurecido. Era como si catara su piel o quisiera estimular la glándula secretora de leche. Succionaba suavemente y con la mano masajeaba el músculo suave de su pectoral.

John gimió y empezó a jadear. Sintió como salía mas lubricante de su entrada. Alec pasó a la otra tetilla. John abrió los ojos. En efecto sus pectorales eran más prominentes y más suaves. Los pezones más gruesos y erectos. Eso sólo significaba que estaba en heat. Lo que explicaba el calor y la necesidad de ser llenado.

-Muérdeme...  
-Con placer...  
Contestó con una voz gutural Alec. Mordió suavemente su pecho y lamió las costillas debajo de éste. John sintió como aún más lubricante salia de él y mojaba las sábanas. 

-En el cuello... en mi glándula..  
-Cuando no estes en heat...no te apures, amor.. en poco tiempo..cuando te gradues...  
-Mmnnnggg... tómame... quiero sentir tu nudo...móntame...quiero sentir tus cachorros dentro de mí...

Alec sabía que era el heat hablando, que John deseaba una carrera y esperar antes de tener hijos.

Con un dedo abrió la boca de john. El joven lamió el dedo lascivamente. Puso otra pastilla en su lengua. John tragó. Alec no se arriesgaría a embarazarlo. John aun era muy joven.

Las manos de John en su espalda baja arañaban su piel. Alec subió hasta su cuello y empezó a marcar la piel sobre la glándula. John se arqueaba. Era maravilloso como el dulce omega respondía a él.

Alec separó sus piernas y volvió a penetrarlo. Ésta vez lo miraba. Cada expresión sublime de su rostro angelical con cada penetración. Cada gemido. Cada susurro.

Alec le hizo el amor despacio hasta que su nudo quedo atrapado dentro del cuerpo del omega. Alec lo llenó nuevamente con su semilla. John ronroneo de placer y terminó débilmente sobre su propio estómago. Alec jadeaba sobre su cuello. Besó delicadamente la glándula.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuatro días después, John volvió a casa. Habían hecho el amor por tres días seguidos. Alec había cuidado muy bien de él. El último día John había dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces estaba tan débil que solo acariciaba el pene de Alec y éste le hacia el amor. Aunque John estuviese desparramado bocabajo sobre la cama. Alec lo tomaba por detrás hasta que ambos terminaban.

John había llamado por teléfono esa mañana. Pero Alec ya había hablado con su madre días atrás. Lo que john no esperaba ver era a su padre sentado en los escalones del porche.

John miró a Alec. Quien le sonrió y besó sus labios dulcemente. Se despidieron y Alec arrancó la motocicleta y se fué. John tomó una bocanada de aire y avanzó hacia su padre con visible enojo.

El Sr. Watson se levantó y sonrió incomodamente. Levantó las manos al ver como avanzaba furioso su hijo.

-Antes de que digas nada...dejame disculparme, hijo.  
John se detuvo perplejo.  
-Alec vino a buscarme. Hablamos largamente. No sabia que ustedes... tenían un tiempo de estar juntos...y tampoco que tu reacción a Kili había sido por la proximidad de tu heat...lo que quiero decir...es..Lo siento hijo...

John seguia atónito. Su padre aclaró la garganta.

-Solo quería que tuvieses un futuro cómodo..un buen nombre..una vida cómoda..pero tu madre tiene razón.. eres tu quien decide que hacer con tu vida..solo..ummm.. sólo termina tu carrera antes de hacerme abuelo..jaja..uhhh...bueno..

El Sr. Watson puso su mano sobre el hombro de John y apretó un poco.

-Hasta luego, hijo..

Se retiró hacia su auto y se fué. John entró a la casa. Y su madre y hermana cayeron de espaldas cuando el abrió la puerta. John rió a carcajadas.

  
*

  
-Nana...

John sonrió como el sol. Nana estaba en el porche de su pequeña casa, meciendose. Sonrió mientras su mirada recorría de pies a cabeza la figura del joven alto y atractivo que hoy tomaba de la mano al rubio traveler. Debía ser su healer.

-John...querido...

John se sonrojó un poco mientras veía a Alec y luego a Nana.  
-Quiero presentarte a Alec..mi healer..  
-Un placer. Puedes llamarme Nana... que guapo es!...

Los tres rieron a carcajadas mientras Alec le extendía su mano a la anciana.

Esa tarde entre galletas y té conversaron sobre la historia de los healers y travelers de la tribu americana a la que pertenecia Nana.

Les contó sobre los antiguos. Sobre las más grandes y significativas hazañas de su tribu. Y sobre como había perdido a una avanzada edad a su healer. Cómo despues de eso y al pasar los años veía como no moría y decidió mudarse a Reino Unido.

Un presentimiento muy fuerte la había atraído. Comprendió que como algunos travelers de su clan, su misión antes de irse era guiar a otro joven traveler...a John..

Al atardecer se despidieron. John prometió visitarla muy pronto. Nana lo abrazó más fuerte que de costumbre y le dió un beso en la mejilla. John sintió un poco de aprensión sin saber por qué.

Cuando estaba a unos kilometros de distancia de la casa de Nana, John sintió una rara sensación en el pecho. Abrazo más fuerte a Alec quien puso momentáneamente una mano sobre las de John.

En ese momento Nana miraba al cielo desde su silla mecedora. Susurró al viento mientras cerraba los ojos por última vez.

-Hasta luego...querido John..


	16. Chapter 16

Las suaves olas acariciaban los dedos de sus pies. La brisa de Hollow Ponds alborotaba su cabello rubio. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentado. Sus shorts cortos ya estaban húmedos.

Sintió el aliento del alpha en su nuca. Luego como besaba y mordía suavemente la piel. Escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin pensarlo, dejando al descubierto la glándula en su cuello.

Una voz sensual y masculina susurró en su oido.  
-Aún no...mi dulce omega..

Unos brazos capturaron su cintura y lo levantaron para depositarlo sobre el regazo del alpha.  
-Alec...  
Dijo John recostando su cabeza en el hombro del paramédico para verlo mejor. Sus ojos azules se habían dilatado.

Alec lo beso lentamente, saboreando la escencia de su omega. Cuando se separaron, apoyó su frente en la sien del jóven y suspiró.

-Te conozco John...por qué estamos aquí?..

A John se le notó el rubor y luego la mortificación en el rostro. Apartó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.  
-Quería estar a solas contigo..

Alec sonrió mostrando los dientes. Levantó una ceja en señal de que esperaba más explicaciones.

-Y?..  
-Ummm... pensé que además podríamos... ayudar..  
-Es la niña de las noticias..la que desapareció cerca de este lago?...

John reaccionó cerrando los ojos y arrugando la naríz. Alec le dió un pico.

-Te ayudaré...pero después... pasarás la noche en mi departamento.. te llevaré a casa mañana...mmm..

John sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron. Asintió varias veces..

Volvieron a besarse ésta vez con urgencia. John podía sentir el bulto debajo. Ronroneo en el beso.   
-Pronto..

Después de unos minutos se separaron para almorzar algo. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Mientras comían hablaban sobre la niña desaparecida. Había desaparecido esa mañana. Los medios habían cubierto la noticia de inmediato ya que era hija de una celebridad. Una pequeña niña rubia de 4 años. La celebridad y su pareja no habían podido evitar la filtración a causa de una nana desesperada.

Después de media hora de descansar, John se dispuso a "viajar".

-Ten cuidado..puede que el secuestrador esté con ella. Escondete y fíjate bien en el lugar donde está la niña...Cuidate mucho.

Alec acariciaba el cabello de la frente de John. Lo besó una última vez antes de darle una navaja de bolsillo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. John cerró los ojos y se concentró en la niña, dijo su nombre...y desapareció. Dejando a Alec con aprensión en su estómago.

John apareció en el agua flotaba algo lejos de la orilla. Tuvo pánico unos segundos y se hundió. Empezó a patalear hacia arriba y resurgió. Tosió un poco y trató de regular su respiración. Estaba en el lago. Eso significaba que...

La Desesperanza apretó su corazón...pobre niña. Debía concentrarse en encontrarla al menos. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Alec a la distancia. Empezó a gritar su nombre.

Alec escuchó los gritos de John y giró su mirada hacia el lago. John estaba casi en el centro del lago. No muy lejos , pero era profundo. Empezó a correr hacia el. Se detuvo y regresó para tomar un par de flotadores para brazos. Siempre precavido para proteger a su omega.

John lo vió correr hacia él. Decidió esperarlo. Flotaba en la superficie del lago.. Sintió curiosidad y sumergió la cabeza para ver bajo el agua cristalina. Podía ver una especie de caja blanca en el fondo, a varios metros. El no podría llegar sin ayuda. Sacó la cabeza y pudo ver a Alec nadando hacia él en rápidas brazadas. Sonrió. Alec tenía el entrenamiento necesario.

Alec llegó a él y lo abrazó brevemente.  
-Estás... estás bien?.  
John asintió. Le entregó la navaja de bolsillo y dijo.  
-Hay una caja en el fondo..


	17. Chapter 17

-Que?...Oh no...

Alec sacudió la cabeza y empezó a hacer respiraciones. Se sumergió y unos segundos después lo hizo John.

Bajaban buceando hacia la caja. Era un contenedor hermético blanco. Después de unos segundos John se detuvo. Alec lo vió y le señaló hacia la superficie. John asintió y subió. No podía aguantar más la respiración.

Alec logró llegar al contenedor y lo abrió con ayuda de la navaja. El agua entró y salió flotando una niña. Alec la tomó y la niña abrió los ojos de par en par. Se desesperó por llorar y tragó agua. Alec la tomó por la cintura y pataleó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie. Temía que la niña se ahogara en sus brazos.

La pequeña dejó de luchar despues de unos segundos y se desmayó. Había tragado agua. Alec no tenía mucho tiempo.

Rompió superficie asustando a John. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y le hizo seña a John para que nadaran hacia la orilla.  
-.. debo revisarla en tierra y luego...  
Tosió un poco.  
  
John asintió y empezó a nadar detrás de él.

Al llegar a la orilla la niña no respondía. John la sostuvo de los hombros mientras Alec le daba RCP.. Pasó un minuto o una eternidad... John sentía su corazon latir rápidamente ...y si esa fuese su hija?... sintió dolor ... desesperación. Sólo podía sostener a la pequeña mientras Alec trataba de salvarla.

Entónces...la pequeña empezó a tocer y vómito agua. John la giró de lado para que pudiese respirar mejor. La niña lloraba desconsolada. Quería aferrarse al cuello de John. El la abrazó y se tragó en nudo de lágrimas que tenía en la garganta. No quería asustarla mas y debía ser valiente por ambos.

Alec respiraba jadeando.

\- Debemos llevarla a un hospital ...y llamar a la policía..

  
*   
Era de noche. La pequeña dormía en un habitación privada del hospital más caro de londres. La madre de la pequeña le agradecía a John, por haberse quedado con ella, entre lágrimas.

La niña no había querido despegarse de él desde que llegaron a un hospital. Incluso cuando la madre había hecho el traslado a un hospital de su agrado, la pequeña había llorado ante la separación de John. La madre había accedido a llevarlos con ellos.

Ahora la pequeña dormía. John le había contado un cuento sobre un pescador que salvaba a una sirenita de una red y se volvían amigos. La niña habia sonreído por primera vez desde que la salvo Alec.

Alec le había llevado ropas a John y había dado declaración a la policía. John lo había hecho mientras sostenía la mano aterrada de la niña que no quería separarse de él.

Ahora estaba agotado. Alec lo abrazó. John empezó a llorar en medio de la cafetería del hospital. Hacia horas que no comían y era casi media noche.

Cuando los temblores y las lágrimas dejaron de sacudir su cuerpo habló en una voz quebrada a Alec.

-Me pidió que fuera su fiesta de cumpleaños...jaja...la madre me pidió mi número para invitarnos.. oh Dios... Cuando no respiraba... dolió tanto... como si fuese mía...  
-John...  
Susurró Alec en su oído mientras lo abrazaba con todo su ser.

  
*

  
John dormía en los brazos de Alec, quien acariciaba sus cabellos rubios lentamente. No podía dormir por los eventos de ese día.

Su mente recorría cada momento del rescate y cada palabra de la conversación que tuvieron en la cafetería. Lo ayudaba a analizar sus emociones.

Pensó en John embarazado. John con un bebe en sus brazos. John vestido de doctor y una pequeña disfrazada de enfermera a su lado. Sonrió de par en par y pensó ..

Algún día.

Se durmió sonriendo.


	18. Chapter 18

  
John estaba en la biblioteca. Trabajaba en su presentación final. Quería esforzarme al maximo para lograr entrar a la escuela de medicina.

Ya casi terminaba su presentación. Se rascó los ojos. Estaba cansado. Habia pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, escribiendo y documentandose. Cerró su laptop y empezó a guardarla en su mochila.

-John...

John se giró rápidamente. Kili estaba justo detrás de él. Sonrió de par en par.

-Kili!!

Kili lo abrazó por la cintura y lo levantó girando un par de veces. John olía delicioso. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al de él como aquella noche. Antes de que hiciera algo de lo que casi no se arrepentiria luego, lo soltó bajándolo suavemente.

-Que haces aquí?... cómo has estado?..  
\- Estoy bien y... vine a despedirme por un tiempo..  
-Oh...

John bajó la mirada un poco.

-Descuida mantendremos el contacto como siempre.. simplemente voy a aprender el oficio de la familia por unos meses, antes de iniciar la universidad.  
\- Eso es exelente!...ya sabes que estudiarás?..  
-Geología...y tal vez como hobbie..modele ropa interior..  
Dijo Kili guiñando el ojo. John rompió a reír a carcajadas...  
-Ciertamente... tendrías éxito...

John se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo por tanto reír.

-Shhhh...silencio en la biblioteca.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar a alguien callandolos. Era la encargada. Se sonrojaron y rieron bajito juntos.

John tomó su mochila y empezaron a caminar hacia una esquina más apartada de oídos extraños.

Mientras caminaban Kili puso una mano en el hombro de John.

John se detuvo y se apoyo en la pared mirando con curiosidad a Kili.

Kili se movió unos pasos acorralando efectivamente a John contra la pared. Pegó su cuerpo al del joven. John susurró.

-Kili... te dije que ..  
-Shhh... lo sé...

La mano de Kili acariciaba los cabellos de John mientras éste lo miraba con incomodidad. Kili sabia que John no quería lastimarlo.

-Solo... solo..recuerda que si un día te encuentras solo..puedes buscarme..yo estaré para tí..no importa en qué capacidad ..me necesites..

John sonrió un poco.

-Solo dame un último beso... es todo..

Susurró Kili contra los labios de John. Quién no pudo contestarle por que Kili ya capturaba sus labios en un beso apasionado, pero lento. Toda la fuerza de su deseo detrás de cada caricia de su lengua.

John se sentía bien con Kili, pero no se sentía en casa. Solo deseaba que Kili encontrase a alguien que lo amara con la misma fuerza .

La lengua de Kili se abrió paso al interior de la boca de John sin previo aviso. Era un beso lleno de fuego, sin ser frenético. John le concedió.

Cuando Kili pudo saciarse y ambos estuvieron jadeando, éste se separó muy lentamente de John. El beso terminó. Kili le dió un pico en la mejilla. John apoyo su frente en el hombro de Kili.

-Hey...no te sientas mal...fue un beso de despedida grandioso..  
John sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sin soltarlo le dijo.  
-Te deseo lo mejor Kili..  
-Descuida... estaré bien.. además si mi tío no cuida de tí.. yo lo haré, bebé...

John se separó y lo miro asombrado. Kili rió nuevamente. Una sonrisa genuina. Le dió un beso en la nariz a John.

  
*

Meses después...

  
Estaba de pie en un vagón vacío. Había solo tres personas en el vagón. Era tarde. Había estado usando el tren mientras reparaban su motocicleta.

Estaba fastidiado, pero no tenía otra opción. Una señora estaba sentada opuesta a él. Un joven más bajito que él lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Kili lo observó unos momentos. Era rubio. De ojos claros. Su inocencia y el rubor en sus mejillas al darse por descubierto le recordaron brevemente a John. Tenía una mochila en su espalda. Uniforme de secundaria. La misma de John.

Kili le sonrió y el joven abrió los ojos de par en par y desvió la mirada. El dulce aroma sutil de omega llegó hasta su fina naríz. Kiki se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia él.  
El joven lo miró aproximarse , dios unos pasos hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra la esquina del vagón. Kili lo tenía acorralado.

Charlaron en viz baja. La mujer sentada empezó a incomodarse y se fué a otro vagón.

-Buenas noches..  
-Bue..buenas noches...  
-Mi nombre es Kili..un placer..  
Dijo Kili mientras tomaba la mano del joven ruborizado.  
-Ummm..Fili..un gusto..

El aroma de lubricante llegó a la nariz de Kili, quien gruñó bajito. Fili se pegó más a la pared y empezó a jadear.  
-Oh...  
-Puedo..besarte..Fi...

Fili no lo dejó terminar. Le dió un beso. Sus labios inexpertos apretaban suavemente los de Kili.

La punta de su lengua rozo la comisura de los labios del joven rubio y éste le dió acceso con un suspiro entrecortado.

Horas después.. Su lengua conquistaba cada parte del cuerpo de Fili. Reclamando para si con besos y mordidas esa dulce piel. Fili emitía los más dulces gemidos que había escuchado mientras su nudo los unía deliciosamente.

Y cuando su semilla llenó el condon dentro del cálido interior del omega, su nombre escapó entrecortado de los labios de Fili.

Nunca más lo dejaría escapar..


	19. Chapter 19

Alec y John estaban en la cama del primero. Se abrazaban mientras permanacian en silencio por unos minutos. El muchacho tenía su nariz en la clavícula del mayor y respiraba el aroma del alpha relajándose aua más en sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que ya me gradué... parecía tan lejano éste día..

Alec apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla del otro. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

John empezó a dejar pequeñas mordidas en su camino, mientras besaba el cuello de Alec. El alpha empezó a gruñir de placer. 

El pequeño omega podía sentir las vibraciones a traves de su mano. Se estaba excitando más y más. Empezó a frotar su miembro contra la pierna de su alpha.

Las manos de Alec bajaban desde los homoplatos del omega hasta sus gliteos. Los apretó y luego empezó a sacar rápidamente los bordes de la camisa de dentro de los pantalones del Omega. Jhon lo ayudó abriendo su cremayera y bajándose los pantalones hasta los muslos.

Alec los giro para estar encima del onega. El peso de su alpha recomfortaba al joven. Se besaron desesperafamente mientras las manos de ambos apretaban y arañaban la piel bajo sus camisas.

Sus lenguas comunicaban la urgencia mutua de unirse. Alec se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa. La lanzó hacia el suelo y prosiguió a desabotonar rápidamente la camisa de vestir de su omega.

John terminó de bajarse los pantalones y los pateó al borde la cama. Un parche húmedo crecía sobre la tela de sus boxers. Alec lamió su labio inferior. John ronroneó y proyectó su pecho, mientras levantaba sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza en un despliegue para su alpha.

Alec atacó de inmediato el cuello del joven. Las manos de John se asieron de los anchos hombros de esés y enterró sus uñas en los músculos ahí, mientras el alpha succionaba y dejaba marcas que al llegar la mañana serían moretones en su cuello.

Jhon estaba jadeando para cuando Alec dejó de marcarlo. Se levantó de la cama y se deshizo del resto de su ropa para quitarle bruscamente la ropa interior al joven omega.

Alec lo miró fijamente. Respiraba por la bibo a causa de la excitación.

-No voy a ser delicado...me disculpo de antemano.

John solo asintió sonrojándose aún más. Sabia que el alpha se dejarde llevar y sería algo brusco hasta morderlo y reclamarlo como suyo.

Alec se colocaba un condón. John gimió con necesidad. El alpha sonrió. Tomándolo por los muslos lo giró bruscamente. El joven dejó salir su aliento con un sonido de sorpresa.

La lengua de Alec penetraba su húmeda entrada. El joven gigim ante el asalto. Su alpha no iba despacio para acomodarlo. Lo penetraba una y otra vez con urgencia. En ese punto John estaba seguro de haber humedecido el rostro de su pareja con la cantidad de lubricante que estaba produciendo.

Gritó un poco al sentir los colmillos del alfa en su derriere. Alec volvol al dulce asalto abriendo a su omega para recibirlo. El cabello cubria sus ojos. Gotas de sudor caían por la espalda del alpha.

El joven omega mordia la almohada y movía su espalda baja buscando más placer. Después de varios minutos, John ya no podia más. Las húmedas paredes internas apretaban el músculo que lo penetraba. Con un gemido débil como de llanto derramó su semilla y cayó desplomado sobre las sábanas.

Alec pudo sentirlo terminar. Las sedosas paredes vibrando de placer alrededor de su lengua. Beso dulcemente el enrojecido aro y se limpio de la cara lubricante con su antebrazo.

Cubrió el cuerpo del joven que aún jadeaba. Su mejilla apoyada en el cabello de su omega mientras su pene lo penetraba en un solo movimiento. John gimió a la intrusión. El alpha se movía en lentas, pero muy profundas embestidas. 

Buscó las manos de John y entrelazaron sus dedos aferrándose en ese punto de apoyo, mientras el alpha penetraba al joven omega. El nudo en la base de su pene empezó a inflarse y cada vez que entraba era más dificil que saliera hasta que en una embestida profunda se expandió por completo anudando al omega.

El nudo se expandió un poco más y John respiraba y jadeaba rapidamente por la boca. Era demasiado estimulo. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se ababr aún más y permitía al miembro del alpha deslizarse aún más profundo, a donde podría plantar su semilla y crear juntos una nueva vida. John segado por el placer deseó por un momento poder concebir.

Unas cuantas penetraciones más y el alpha depositaba su semilla dentro del joven omega. Su mano encontró el miebro del joven. John terminó nuevamente justo en el momento en el que los colmillos del alpha atravesaban la piel de su nuca. Gemidos de placer mezclados con dolor eran ahogados por la almohada.

Las manos de Alec lo posicionaron de lado, mientras aún estaban conectados por su nudo. Acariciaban sus flancos hasta bajar por sus caderas para llegar al angulo interior de sus muslos y detenerse en el área de su unión. Luego repetían el trayecto en sincronía con la lengua del alfa, mientras recorria y sanaba la nueva cicatriz en el pálido cuello.

John se quedó dormido. Alec continuaba acariciándolo. Sonrió y hundió su nariz en las hebras doradas de la nuca del joven. La herida empezaba a cerrarse y tornarse de un color rosaceo. El omega ronroneaba dormido,

  
La marca de su unión..

  
*

Una semana después, John amanecía nuevamente en la cama de Alec. Los rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana y perturbaban su sueño. Ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo para sí misml antes de ir a la universidad aprovechaba para dormir más.

Un beso en su hombro desnudo lo hizo quejarse. Alec se iría pronto a trabajar. El joven abrió los azureos ojos y se giró para quedar boca arriba.

Alec le sonrió. Ya estaba listo para irse. John estiró los brazos en un gesto para atraerlo. El alpha se inclinó y los brazos del omega rodearon sus hombros.

Intercambiaron un beso lánguido. 

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.. éste fin de semana ..  
-Navidad?..

Alec sonrió y se sesen en la cama.

-Ajaa...debo ir a una conferencia el viernes. Volveré el sábado por la noche. Me gustaría que fueras a la cena familiar en casa de mi hermana.

-Me encantaría..quieres que te espere en tu cama?.

Dijo coqueto el rubio al tiempo que se acomodaba de lado mostrando su espalda. La sábana le cubría apenas el trasero. La mano del alpha apretó suavemente uno de sus glúteos y sonrió.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Kili lo penetraba en rápidas y potentes embestidas. El omega sudaba profuzamente. Sus cabezos estaban humedos. Las sábanas manchadas de lubricante. El dulce aroma de éste impregnaba el ambiente en la habitación. Estaban en esto desde hacia más de media hora. 

Cada vez que parecía que el joven omega iba a terminar, Kili sacaba su miembro y empezaba a besarlo hasta que el joven arrañaba su espalda. Pero despues de tantas veces de llevarlo al extremo su propio cuerpo llegaba a un limite.

El nudo en la base de su pene empezó a inflarse y fue imposible sacarlo nuevamente.

John inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su cuello y suplicó gimiendo.

-Kili...embarazame...por favor...

El alpha se mordió los labios. Lo cubrio con su cuerpo y capturó la bica de John en un beso desenfrenado. El joven gemía, mientras el alpha consumía sus suspiros. Lo besaba con violencia..con desesperación. Uno de sus colmillos abrió una pequeña herida en el labio inferior del omega.Kili lamio la sangre.

John gimió aún más. Sus pies presionaban la espalda baja del alpha que lo penetraba salvajemente tanto como le permitía su nudo. Kili no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo esto. Como había llegado a sus brazos el joven rubio. 

El nudo se infló aún más y los selló de tal modo que que elalpha solo podia moverse en rápidas y cortas penetraciones. El omega arqueó su espalda y gritó su clímax.

-AHhhhh!

Los colmillos de Kili perforaron la piel entre hombro y cuello. En su lengua el sabor de la sangre de John fue una dulce ambrosía. Ahora estaban unidos, ligados el uno al otro. Cerró los ojos y descargó todo su semen en el vientre del joven.

Lamió el cuello de John, mientras esté jadeaba, respirando por la boca. Kili lo miró a los ojos. John lo miró y sonrió. 


	21. Chapter 21

  
-Alec...

Kili se sentó de golpe en su cama. Estaba sudando. Las sabanas estaban enrrolladas en sus piernas. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos e hizo respiraciones profundas para calmarse.

Habia sido un sueño..un sueño húmedo a juzgar por la incomodidad en su ropa interior. Que significaba esto?..acaso se había enamorado?...apesar de estar en una relación con Fili.. aún deseaba a John..

Sabía que era posible e incluso normal. Debia resistir. No interferiría entre Alec y John. No ..a menos que John lo necesitara. Sabía que lo que ellos tenían era especial. Rio por la ironía de su situación. El, quien nunca se detuvo a tener una relación seria, ahora la tenía con Fili. Debía detenerse a pensar en las personas que lo rodeaban.

Rio con desgano. 

  
*  
Ese día estaba empezando con sorpresas para Kili.  
Su madre le gritó para que fuera a abrir la puerta , mientras ella terminaba de preparar la comida. Kili fue distraído a abrirla, esperando encontrar a alguien pidiendo para una colecta o peor aun un grupo de cantantes de villancicos.

No estaba de animo para hablar con nadie. Había tratado de comunicarse con Fili, pero éste le había dicho que lo contactaría luego por qué estaba cuidando de sus primos pequeños mientras los adultos iban de compras. Lo llamaría después de que limpiará un pequeño desastre que habían hecho en la sala. Kili habia sonreído, pero aún así se sentía aburrido y un poco solo.

Cuando abrió la puerta su rostro de sorpresa fue recibido por un sonriente John, quién sostenía una pequeña mochila sobre su hombro.  
  
-Hola!..

John vió la cara de asombro de Kili y empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo .

-Umm. Llegué muy temprano..Dios...No lo sabías?..Alec me dijo que podía pasar las fiestas con ustedes..yo..  
-Si.. sí pasa..no hay problema..  
-Gracias...

Al cerrar la puerta se miraron uno al otro. Kili sonrió y levantó por la cintura al joven rubio. Sacando un gritó de asombro de éste, seguido de carcajas. Dis, la madre de Kili y hermana de Alec, se asomó en ese momento.

-Kili, por qué demoras tanto?. ya vino el novio de tu tío?..Oh.. maravilloso.

Se acercó a ellos. Kili bajaba lentamente al joven. Su madre no se inmutó por su despliegue . Sabía lo afectivo que podía ser Kili. Solo tomó de las manos a John y lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde charlaron hasta que estuvo listo el almuerzo y comieron juntos.

John, que al inicio había estado algo nervioso por que no conocía a la hermana de Alec y no sabía como sería su recepción en el espacio familiar, se sintió aliviado de ver un rostro conocido . Después de unas horas compartiendo tiempo juntos, Dis se excusó para traer un poco de té y pastelillos. Se acercaba la hora del té.

Kili encendió el televisor y empezó a navegar por los canales buscando algo interesante, mientras conversaba con John.

-Escuché de mama que te mudaste a vivir con Alec..

Dijo Kili al tiempo que observaba curioso al joven omega. John se sonrojó un poco y sonrió viendo hacia el televisor.

-Si.. Está más cerca de Londres que mi casa y.. será más fácil desplazarme desde ahí a la universidad .  
-Serás un gran doctor...ya tienes lo principal a mi criterio..

Dijo con cariño Kili. John lo miró sorprendido.

-Qué es eso que tengo?..  
-Compasión..

John se sonsonr mucho y le dió las gracias. Miraba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosamente. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos. Levantó la vista para continuar viendo el canal de noticias.

Miedo se reflejaba en su rostro. Su boca entreabierta temblaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que aún no caian. Kili no comprendía que le ocurría. Estaba apunto de preguntar cuando decidió mirar hacia donde John estaba viendo.

En la tv las noticias eran sobre un helicóptero de un grupo de rescatistas que habia estado en un ejercicio de rescate simulado en las montañas. Una ráfaga de viento y nieve había atrapado a la aeronave provocando su caída en una de las laderas montañosas nevadas. Equipos de rescate y policía se dirigían al lugar donde se creía que podía haber caído, pero conforme pasaban las horas y caía la noche se les había hecho imposible encontrarlos.

No podían elevar drones a causa de los vientos y decidieron que buscarían al amanecer si no los encontraban en la proxima hora. Ninguno de los celulares de los rescatistas respondía las llamada. O se habían averiado en la caída o a causa de las bajas temperaturas y no mostraban su ultima ubicación. Los familiares estaban angustiados.

Dis volvió de la cocina con una bandeja de té y galletas. Sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer la bandeja con todo su contenido al suelo. John lloró con un llanto ahogado. Kili se levantó para abrazar a su madre, quien cubría su boca con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Durante esos segundos, que se estrechaban cual horas, parecía que todo estaba en silencio hasta que el joven rubio salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Kili lo siguió con la mirada, pero aún sostenía a su madre. Las rodillas de Dis cedieron y Kili la abrazó más fuerte. Ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo de la sala. Kili se mordió los labios para no llorar. Las lágrimas no le obedecieron. Caían por su rostro con cada temblor del cuerpo de su madre.

John entró al antiguo cuarto de Alec y cerró con llave. Estaba desesperado. Debía calmarse un poco y pensar que podía hacer por él. Caminó en círculos por unos segundos y se detuvo al tener una idea.

Tomó un abrigo de invierno y se lo puso. Luego unas botas y se las puso en lugar de sus zapatos. También tomó otro abrigo aún más grande y un gorro. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y activó el GPS. Respiró profundo.

  
-Quiero ir con Alec...


	22. Chapter 22

Apareció en la ladera de una montaña. Una tormenta de nieve parecía estar terminando. Se cubrió los ojos un momento y luego miró hacia arriba. A unos metros un helicóptero colgaba de unos pinos a pocos metros del suelo. Alguien se había arrastrado a sí mismo y a otra persona al refugio de los arboles, tratando de evitar las inclemencias de una tormenta que ya había pasado.

John aspiró aire de sorpresa y corrió. 

Era Alec. 

Estaba sentado cintra un arbol y cerca de él acostado de lado había otro chico. El joven rubio se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su pulso. Esta algo débil. Tal vez por el frío. Parecía tener una herida cortante en su sien y raspones en sus manos. Su abrigo estaba rasgado de varios lugares dejando escapar el valioso calor de su cuerpo. 

El omega tragó gordo.

-Alec....

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y vió que tenía señal aún. Marcó las coordenadas y se apresuró a poner alrededor de Alec el abrigo que había traído consigo. Cuando puso el gorro sobre su cabeza, sintió el hormigueo en su cuerpo.

Se le acababa el tiempo. Besó los labios fríos del alpha.

-Vuelve a mí ...

*

kili alzó la voz muy preocupado por el bienestar de John. Hacia cinco minutos que estaba tocando a la puerta y el joven no le respondía. Kili sintió miedo. Solo quería saber si estaba bien. 

Su madre lo había enviado para ver como estaba el joven rubio, después de haberse calmado un poco. Le había dicho que confiara en Alec y que tuviera fé. Que fuese a ver como estaba John y lo consolara, mientras ella preparaba más té para calmarlos. Kili asintió y fue a buscar al joven.

John podía escuhar la desesperación en la voz de Kili, pero dedeb estar calmado para hacer la llamada que podría salvar a su alpha de la muerte. Se alejó de la puerta hacia la ventana y dió un tip anónimo a los rescatistas y policía. Les dió la ubicación y las coordenadas exactas. Dijo ser alguien que había visto el accidente a lo lejos. Llamó poniendo en privado su número. Luego colgo.

En ese momento Kili abrió de un fuerte empujón la puerta y ambos se miraron atónitos. La puerta colgaba de una de las bisagras. La otra estaba rota a causa de la fuerza del joven Alpha al empujar para abrirla.

John aaú tenía puestas las botas y el abrigo de invierno. En algunas partes la nieve ya se había derretido, en otras aún habían trozos de nieve y hielo. Su cabeza aún tenía copos de nieve en las puntas alborotadas de su cabello rubio y otras partes estaban húmedas.

-Que demo...

En ese momento Dis le llamaba a gritos para que ambos bajaran a ver las noticias. La desesperación en su voz hizo que Kili bajara corriendo. John se metió en el baño y se enllavó. Se quitó las ropas y abrió la llave de la ducha. Debia calentarse cuanto antes. Luego de unos minutos escuchó a Kili subir corriendo las escaleras y ahora tocaba a la puerta del baño.

-Me estoy duchando. Kili.   
-Es sobre Alec. Lo encontraron. ... puedes salir?  
-Ah..un momento.. espera.

John salió de la ducha. Ya estaba más calmado y su cuerpo había recuperado su temperatura normal. Tomó el abrigo y las botas. Los dobló lo más que pudo y los escondió en el pequeño armario bajo el lavamanos. Puso algunas cosas delante de ellos para que no se notaran. Se secó lo mejor que pudo y justo antes de tomar la bata de baño, titubeó.

Sabía que Kili iba a preguntarle sobre sus ropas y la nieve que tenía encima. También sabía que Kili se sentía atraído hacia él. Se mordió los labios por el remordimiento. Lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien. Pero nadie debía saber que era un traveler, aparte de Alec que era su healer. Respiró profundo y salió del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Que pasa?..

Dijo mirando al suelo. Estaba sonrojado por la pena de que Kili lo viese así, pero el alpha popod relacionar el rubor de su rostro con llanto. Levantó la vista. Kili lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos. También estaba ruborizado. Apartó la vista y aclaró su garganta.

-hummm.. Encontraron a Alec. Lo llevan al hospital más cercano en este momento.. Vístete y vamos para allá.. am..Disculpa..

Kili se retiró cerrando un poco la puerta dañada de la habitación. John suspiró aliviado. Esperaba que no le preguntara nada más adelante. Pensó en Alec y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se vistió en tiempo récord.

  
*

Hacía unos minutos habia despertado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y uno de sus brazos estaba vendado desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Tenía múltiples cortadas y le dolía y pesaba un poco la cabeza. Por el latido constante suponia que tenía una corada en la sien que probablemente cruzaba hasta su ceja. Toda su frente estaba vendada. 

Su mano sana continuaba acariciando las hebras amarillas del cabello de su omega, quien dormía en una silla junto a su cama. Su cabeza apoyada contra un costado del healer. Podía ver huellas de lágrimas que se habían secado en las mejillas del joven. El alpha dejo de sonreír cuando recordó que era Vispera de Navidad. Que triste seria seri su familia..para John.. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve gemido proveniente del omega.

John empezó a despertar lentamente, quejándose mientras se tocaba el adolorido cuello por la mala posición en la que había dormido. Levantó la mirada . Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Alec estaba despierto y le sonreía. Los ojos del omega se llenaron de lagrimas en un parpadeo. Empezó a llorar y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su Alpha. El brazo sano del último rodeo la cintura del joven para acercaro aún más. Respiró el aroma del cabello de su omega y suspiró.

Su voz grave por la cantidad de horas que había dormido y por la resequedad de su garganta, rompió el silencio de la habitación, donde solo los gemidos débiles de angustia del omega llenaban los espacios.

-Me salvaste... sentí tus labios y.. tu olor.

La voz de John, apagada por la bata de hospital y su piel, contestó.

-Oh..casi te pierdo..  
-Nunca...

Los dedos del alpha se hundieron en la cintura del joven. Las emociones los embargaban. Las manos del omega apretaban entre sus dedos la tela de la bata de Alec. Después de unos momentos de silencio, John susurró entre llantos.

-Te amo..

El alpha se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas.

-Tambien te amo..


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno. este es el fin. gracias por acompañarme en este viaje con este autoindulgente fic . ahora llegamos al final y aunque no pienso continuar la historia es posible q mas adelante escriba una secuela de la hija de Alec y John. pero sera una historia original en este mismo universo. 
> 
> 😘

Fili suspiró. Su rostro descansaba contra la piel del pecho desnudo de su novio.

-Te sientes mejor?.

-Ahora que estás aquí...si.mucho mejor..

Sonrió Kili. Esa noche habían quedado de que el joven adolescente pasaría la noche en el departamento del alpha. Era viernes y sus padres le habían dado permiso a cambio de que tuviese precauciones y Kili lo dejase en casa al día siguiente. Kili comprendía perfectamente sus razones, Fili aún era muy joven. 

Después de algunos meses de conocerse, Fili había encajado en la vida de Kili como si fuese una pieza central. Su pequeño rincón de paz. El lugar al que volver cuando las presiones de la vida eran demasiado o el tedio de los días parecía interminable. 

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente. Alec estaba bien, aunque ahora lucía una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja derecha que la atravesaba. Los cabellos finos no habih vuelto a crecer haciendo más obvia la marca en su piel, pero a parte de eso, John y Alec habían crecido más unidos tras la dura experiencia y con el paso del tiempo.

-Como está tu tío?..

Los ojos azules , grandes e inocentes del joven lo miraban con preocupación. Kili sonrió. 

\- El está bien...crees que tus padres se molesten si te llevo de noche?..

Dijo el Alpha, mientras los giraba para colocarse sobre el joven. Fili rió encantado y le dió una palmada en el brazo.

-Kili!!!.. quieres que me prohíban venir?..  
-Mmmm..tienes razón...solo quería tenerte más tiempo en mi cama..

Dijo oliendo el cuello del omega. Haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

-Solo piensas con el pito.. jeje..auu ¡ Kili!!.

Kili lo había mordido en el hombro dejando las marcas de sus dientes, sin animo de hacerle daño.

-Cuando se trata de tí...la mayoría de las veces...

El alpha miraba coqueto al joven.

-Eres una amenaza...  
-Y me amas así..

Fili lo miró con ternura antes de contestarle varios segundos después.

-Si...yo sí..

Kili lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Harían el amor varias veces hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

  
*

  
Epping Forest era realmente hermoso al atardecer. Un viento frío movió el cabello del rescatista cubriendo su frente, mientras éste alimentaba el fuego de la pequeña fogata. John había ido a un claro cercano a ver las estrellas. 

El cielo nocturno estaba despejado. Era mas facil ver las constelaciones y estrellas sin tanta contaminación lumínica. John sonrió al ver luciérnagas elevandose de entre el cesped en el centro del claro. Miró hacia arriba. 

La luna se veía aún más hermosa en este ambiente que rodeada de rascacielos y edificios. Cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir una brisa que traía el aroma de su Alpha. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura. Tuvo que sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo para permitirle rodearlo por completo.

Unos labios rozaron la piel de su glándula. Empezó a ronronear e inclinó su cabeza, apoyándola ennen hombro de Alec.

-Gracias por esto...  
-Te lo prometí..ademas quise traerte aquí hace años.  
\- Ah si?..desde cuando?  
-Desde que presentaste...

John rió a carcajadas. Se giró para verlo frente a frente. Retrocedió unos pasos. Alec inclinó la cabeza confundido.

John empezó a correr hacia el campamento.

El alpha rió a carcajadas y salió corriwcor detrás de él. John era rapido para su tamaño. Alec le dejó confiarse unos segundos. Después aceleró la marcha .

John se ocultó detras de unos árboles. Alec lo alcanzó, pero cuando tocó el tronco del árbol el joven omega no estaba por ninguna parte. El alpha se giró, pero no pudo verlo. A lo lejos vió una pieza de ropa. Corrió.

Era el abrigo del omega. Sonrió. John le estaba dejando pistas. Siguió caminando y encontró un suéter. Continúo y se dió cuenta que estaba rodeando el campamento cuando encontró la tercera pieza de ropa. La recogió también. Ahora caminaba a paso lento pensando en el erótico juego que su Omega le había preparado de improviso.

Se acercaba cada vez más a la tienda. Las últimas piezas de ropa desperdigadas a unos pasos de ella. Tomó todo en un brazo y se asomó adentro de la tienda entreabierta. 

Lo que vió le robo el aliento.

Su miembro se endureció de inmediato en sus pantalones.

  
John estaba acostado sobre la bolsa de dormir con tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Un poco de sudor decoraba su frente. Sus cabellos rubios alborotados por la carrera. Un aroma dulce de lubricante permeaba el aire dentro de la tienda. Alec gruñó grave.

-Omega...

John gimió. Los dedos seguían penetrando su entrada húmeda. Lubricante los cubría. El rostro sexy del omega alteró tanto a Alec que ni siquiera alcanzó a desvestirse sólo se bajó el cierre del pantalón. Pantalones y boxers fueron bajados hasta medio muslo y procedió a avalanzarse sobre el joven rubio.

Atacó sus labios en un desesperado beso. La mano que estaba preparándolo cayó a un lado y la otra acariciaba el cabello del alpha. Alec tomó su miembro y apuntó. Lo penetró de una vez. Tomó ambas manos del joven y las colocó por encima de su cabeza para en el siguiente segundo empezar a penetrarlo sin descanso.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y desesperadas. Todo el deseo de estar con su omega, de penetrarlo, de hacerlo suyo una vez más lo consumían. John gimió en el beso. Un beso desordenado. Gruñidos de excitación e impaciencia brotaban de la boca del alpha. 

John apartó el rostro para respirar un poco. El alpha apoyó su frente en el cuello del muchacho, jadeando y gruñendo con cada embestida al cálido núcleo. Cuando John sintió que se inflaba el nudo de Alec, sus piernas se enllavaron alrededor de la cintura de éste. 

Era algo animal y desesperado, pero a Alec no le importaba solo quería sentir cerca a su omega. Sentir los espasmos de su climax alrededor de su miembro. Alec levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos. John tenía los ojos cerrados, pero como si percibiera la mirada de su Alpha, los abrió.

Sus labios abiertos jadeando y respirando erráticamente. El azul intenso mirando con adoración a su healer. Después de varios minutos de penetrarlo una y otra vez rápido y duro, el alpha cerró los ojos. Su nudo se expandía deslizándose dentro de John y expandiéndose para unirlos por un tiempo. Fué suficiente para que John terminara pintando sus estómagos, mientras gemía fuerte arqueando su cuerpo. 

Alec al ver semejante despliegue terminó decargando toda su semilla en el vientre del joven omega. Apretando sus dientes ante la fuerte sensación. Después de varios segundos, donde solo las respiraciones erráticas de ambos se escuchaban en el interior de la tienda, Alec abrió los ojos. John parecía estar dormido.

El cansancio habia vencido al joven. El alpha rió bajito para no despertarlo. Estiró el brazo para acomodar la ropa que había recogido por el bosque en una esquina de la tienda y después cerró el zipper de su refugio. Se acomodó para que ambos estuvieran de lado y los cubrió para conservar el calor. Olfateando la nuca de su omega pensó que tal vez al amanecer se tomarían su tiempo. Depositó un beso sobre la cicatriz en el cuello pálido y se quedó dormido.

  
*  
John estaba en un bosque de sequoyas. Era hermoso. Los árboles centenarios se elevaban hacia el cielo, sus enormes y anchos troncos tan grandes como casas o edificios eran acariciados por las manos del joven al pasar. Caminaba descalzo y solo vestía una túnica blanca que le cubría hasta las pantorrillas.

Sonreía al ver tanta belleza. A lo lejos distinguió una figura borrosa. Empezó a caminar hacia ella. Cuando estuvo cerca aún no podía distinguir quién era. Era como si su vision estuviese defectuosa y no pudiera ver con claridad únicamente a la persona que estaba frente a él. Todo lo demás estaba como en máxima definición. Frunció el ceño.

-Hola, querido...

El joven se sorprendió al reconocer la voz llena de ternura. 

-Nana!!!

La figura difuminada de repente dejó de estarlo . John pudo ver con claridad que era Nana. Soltó una carcajada de alegale y se arrojó a sus brazos. La anciana mujer lo abrazó con cariño y una de sus manos arrugadas y suaves, llenas del amor que le dió en vida a todo el que la rodeaba, empezaron a acariciar los amarillos cabellos.

Después de unos momentos ella se separó un poco y le dijo sonriendo.

-Vine a darte un obsequio. .y un consejo..

Le guiñó el ojo. John sonrió y asintió. Ella continuó acariciando el cabello rubio de su sien. 

-Continúa con tu diario y publícalo como obra de ficción..para que sea de ayuda a otros travelers. El tiempo ha llegado en que la humanidad está en una crisis tan grande que necesita de nosotros otra vez. .. más traveleres nacerán en éste tiempo. Con bondad en sus corazones y la voluntad de cambiar para bien nuestro mundo..

El joven estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió. Ya no sería tan peculiar. Podría ayudar con más libertad..sin miedo ..

-Ahora tu obsequio..

Se separó del joven y con una mano sobre la frente de éste y la otra en el vientre bajo, recitó un cantico indígena de bendición. El muchacho cerró sus ojos al sentir una energia cálida envolverlo por completo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

La mujer dejó de tocarlo y John abrió los ojos.

Se tomaron de las manos.

-En algunos años.. tendrás una hija..y será la más poderosa de todos los travelers. Podrá viajar durante horas alrededor del mundo y su healer será el mejor sanador del mundo. Juntos lideraran un movimiento de cambio que traerá paz al mundo entero. Alpha rubia, cabellos de sol y de ojos azules como cielo y omega de piel oscura como la noche y ojos dulces de miel. La profecía milenaria de mi pueblo se cumplirá y tendrá inicio en tu vientre ...omega.

Nana giró a un lado la cabeza y lo miró con la misma ternura con la que lo miró en vida.

-Te quiero pequeño.. Sé feliz..Hasta luego.  
-Oh..Nana!..yo también te quiero.

El joven la abrazó con fuerza.

Todo quedó en silencio en el hermoso bosque de arboles monumentales..

  
*  
John despertó de un sobresalto. Estaba en la tienda de campaña. Cálido y rodeado de los brazos de sus Alpha. Leves ronquidos le hacían cosquillas en la nuca. Pensó en Nana y quiso decirle que ya era feliz. Sonrió. 

FIN


End file.
